The Legend of Hitokiri Battousai revealed
by kagero-tanaka
Summary: Kenji Himura stumbles upon the truths of his father's dark violent past; a past he never knew existed. Kenshin is confronted by his son and is forced to reveal secrets of his past; secrets not even his wife Kaoru knew about.
1. The Past

…_careless acts caused a scar!_

_It won't be the last of many…some of those might never heal…_

Together at last: "The Legend of Hitokiri Battousai revealed"

July 1898 30th year of Meiji

* * *

_Kenji and Kimora are now together…for the time being it would seem as if they are having a blissful relationship. Their newly found romance has its ups and downs as any couple would. As the saying goes things are not always what they seem…why because on the outside Kenji and Kimora's relationship seems so perfect but on the inside their relationship is constantly tried and tested. Finally, when it seems that things are peaceful and settled until Kenji unknowningly stumbles upon the truths of his father's dark violent past! Kenshin is confronted and forced to reveal secrets of his past; secrets not even his wife Kaoru knows about…_

* * *

"Ah such a blissful afternoon…the gleeful afternoon sun…the calm winds; we couldn't ask for a better day!" Kenji cries as he turns to Kimora; embracing her.

"Being here with you just makes this afternoon so much better!" Kimora says happily.

The pair smiled happily at one another.

They leaned against the softness of a blooming Ginkgo tree to escape from the billowing afternoon sun.

Kenji pulls his beloved closer into his arms, she leans in closer and lays her head upon his masculine chest.

The pair remained quiet and lost into each other embrace, the only sound were the winds wisping through the leaves of the Ginkgo tree as well as the combers that flowed gracefully inside the Hokkaido River just over the horizon.

* * *

"You two were together again?" calls a strong deep voice.

"Hello father!" Kimora cries as she and Kenji stepped through the gate of her home.

"Yes, you two have become attached to one another!" laughs Megumi.

The happy couple just glanced gleefully at one another.

"There's never enough time in the world for me to spend with Kimora,"

"Feeling is mutual!" Kimora replies blushing.

"We're both so happy for you two, you just seem so perfect for one another," says Megumi.

"Thanks mom!"

"I should be getting back home now,"

"I shall see you all later…Mr. and Mrs. Sagara!" Kenji says bowing to Sanosuke and Megumi.

Kimora turns to Kenji and plants a kiss upon his lips.

"See you later my love!" Kenji cries as he bows to Kimora and strides back over to the gate and exits Kimora's home.

Kimora takes a seat next to her parents upon the porch.

"I've never felt so good…so alive!"

"Kimora we're so happy for you and Kenji," says Sanosuke.

"Yes, we're overjoyed that Kenji has bought you nothing but happiness!" replies Megumi.

Kimora grabs the arms of both of her parents.

"I love you guys!" she cries in absolute delight.

Megumi and Sanosuke both glance happily at one another...

* * *

"Hey Kenshin!"

"Yes…Kaoru?"

"I think the vendor over yonder sells salmon!"

"Let's go take a look shall we," Kenshin replies as he heads over to his wife.

Kaoru and Kenshin who were spending the afternoon perusing for their dinner tonight began descending through the tough crowds that flooded the Edo marketplace.

"Excuse me Sir!"

Kenshin turns towards the shrill voice.

He sees no one.

("_I guess I must be imagining things_,")

Kenshin continued walking over to where Kaoru was.

"Sir over here please!" the shrill voice cries once again.

Kenshin glances over to his immediate right.

He saw a small old lady with sparkling green eyes; who was draped in an old tattered peach colored kimono standing with a slight hunchback behind an old rusty travelling cart.

"Yes!"

"Please, sir my I read your fortune?"

"Look Ma'am I'm terribly sorry but I don't believe in fortune telling,"

"Oh…please sir this is my only means of living…please do me the kindness of helping out a little old lady!" begs the old woman.

Kenshin glanced over Kaoru who stood impatiently at the vendor's cart waiting for him.

('_I suppose Kaoru wouldn't mind if I help out this old lady_,')

"Alright," he agrees.

"Thank you…thank you!"

"Please step over this way," the old lady replies.

"Now, this won't take too long will it?"

"No, just allow me five minutes…"

* * *

"Please sir, take a seat," instructs the old lady.

Kenshin takes a seat upon the dusty ground, behind the old lady's rusted colored cart.

"First off, let me introduce myself I am Amiko Seiji," she says bowing before Kenshin.

"I am…"

"Mr. Kenshin Himura!"

Kenshin peers curiously at the Amiko.

"I see that you are familiar with my name,"

"Yes, Mr. Himura you are a very _infamous_ man!" cries Amiko.

"Even after all these long years people still know who I am huh?'"

"How could anyone not know who you are Mr. Himura? You helped bring about this peaceful Meiji Era…for that we all are truly grateful for your heroics" Amiko says taking a seat.

"Mr. Himura please let's get started shall we,"

Kenshin nods in agreement.

"Please give me your right hand,"

Kenshin cautiously gives his right hand over to Amiko.

She turns Kenshin's hand over to his palm and began running her left pointer finger over Kenshin's palm.

"Mr. Himura I will foretell you truths about your past, present and _future_!"

"Alright," whispers Kenshin.

Amiko closes her eyes and lightly ran her finger over Kenshin's palm once more.

"Let's start off with your past…I see that you had an extremely troubling childhood,"

"Many who were close to you died early in your childhood,"

Kenshin's bright blue eyes widen with surprise.

"Yes, it was my parents, they died when I was just seven of cholera," Kenshin replies sadly.

"After this incident you were taking in by some caregivers,"

"Yes," Kenshin replies softly.

"Something tragic occurred with these caregivers as well, then you were taken care of by a very strong _brute_ man of great caliber…this man also taught you the great swordsman skill that you possess,"

"Right!"

"Along this time you and he separated from one another and you soon went off on your own,"

Kenshin nodded in surprising agreement.

"Mmmph, I am also seeing someone else whom you became _extremely_ close too…a woman a very _beautiful_ yet mysterious woman!" Amiko cries.

"What…but how could you?" stammers the bewildered Kenshin.

"Mr. Himura remember that I'm a soothyer!"

She runs her pointer over Kenshin's palm once more.

She shut her eyes.

A moments of silence passes...she began mumbling under her breathe.

"What…what is it?" Kenshin cries.

Amiko slowly opened up her eyes; she stares intensely into Kenshin's soft blue eyes.

"That woman…you seem to have loved her greatly…it's too bad, I see that tragedy took her away from you,"

Kenshin lowers his head in sadness, tears began piercing his eyes.

"Who was she to you Mr. Himura? You're lover...or wife perhaps?"

"She…she was my _first_ wife…my first love," Kenshin stammers in a doleful manner.

Amiko said nothing but continued to stare intensely into Kenshin's sad blue eyes.

"I did love her so very much…and not a day goes back that I don't think about her,"

"I am sorry Mr. Himura I didn't mean to upset you," she replies.

"It's quite alright," Kenshin says as he wipes the sad tears from his eyes.

"You have committed many great crimes against humanity, but you have chosen to atone for your acts and help the opposed and the weak!" Amiko cries continuing Kenshin's fortune.

"Yes…in the past I have constantly tried to atone for my sins…but many times my efforts seem fruitless…but deep down inside I kept telling myself that I am doing the right thing,"

Amiko nods her head in agreement to Kenshin's words.

"Please give me your left hand," Amiko pleads.

She once again runs her pointer over his palm.

"I see presently, Mr. Himura you have been living a settled peaceful life…with your family,"

"I have very blissful man these past eighteen years…I am married to the love of my life…and we have a wonderful son together!" Kenshin says with pride in his voice.

"Yes, I see that you have been living a very peaceful existence but…" Amiko says trailing off.

"But…what?" Kenshin asks anxiously.

"Mr. Himura I see that elements of your of past are coming back to life!"

"What…what do you mean?"

"Your peacefulness is coming to an end very…_very_ soon!"

"Why? Please tell me how so?"

Amiko closes her eyes and tightly clutches Kenshin's hand.

"I see…your son!"

"My son?"

"Yes, your son has a strong resemblances to you does he not?"

"Yes, he is almost my twin,"

"This strong resemblance to you will cause him much trouble…pain…_heartache_!" Amiko whispers as she opens up her eyes.

"How will my son's candid resemblance to me cause him trouble?"

"What…what does all this mean?" Kenshin cries as he stood to his feet.

Amiko releases Kenshin's hand.

"Mr. Himura that is all," Amiko says standing to her feet as well.

"No…wait I need you to tell what all of this means!"

"Mr. Himura I'm sorry but that is all I can provide for you,"

"No…please I must know!" Kenshin pleads.

"I am sorry," Amiko says lowering her head.

"Why have you told me all this then?"

"Because, Mr. Himura it's my job that's why,"

"Fine!" Kenshin sighs in frustration.

"How much?"

"How much what?" Amiko asks puzzled.

"Do I owe you for my ominous fortune?"

"None!"

"None?"replies Kenshin.

"Yes, my first readings are always free,"

"But, you said that you were in need,"

"Mr. Himura its very kind of you to worry about this old lady but you're the one who needs to worry," Amiko says stepping back outside her cart.

"Thank you," Kenshin says bowing to Amiko.

"You're skills are quite amazing…that they are," Kenshin says as he steps outside the cart.

"You're quite welcome Mr. Himura…and if I were you I would take a look at my calendar and keep an eye on that son of yours!"

"I most certainly will,"

Amiko steps over to Kenshin and grabs one of his hand.

"Mr. Himura please remember that…"_Serenity comes easily in times of peace. In times of war, the soul shows its true balance_!"

Kenshin nods as he turns and heads back over to where Kaoru stood…

* * *

"Hey where were you?" demands Kaoru who stood with her arms crossed and face contorted in anger.

"I was stopped by this old lady who was a soothyer,"

"A what?"

"You know one of those fortune-telling people,"

"Oh Kenshin don't tell me that you believe in all that nonsense?"

"I didn't until she told me things about my past that only you and I would know about!"

"Oh really well, what did she tell you that was so important to keep me waiting?"

"She knew about my parents…how they died…she bought up things about Master Hiko…and…"

"And what?"

"How peaceful I been living such a peaceful coexistence these days,"

"Well, Kenshin you _did_ helped bring about the _Meiji era_, so she could have easily talked to someone or read about you,"

"I realize that but…she mentioned something about my past coming back to haunt me,"

"She mentioned Kenji as well," Kenshin adds.

"What about your past coming back to haunt you...and what did she say about Kenji?"

"She said our son who bears such a strong resemblances to me is the one who is going to be affected by my past,"

"What…what kind of nonsense is that?" cries Kaoru.

"I don't know…but she warned me to keep an eye out on the calendar and him as well,"

"Kenshin, come on now that's a bunch of mess! I can't believe that you actually believe in that nonsense!"

"How can I not…when she foretold me about my life…about things that we would know about!"

"Oh Kenshin!" Kaoru says as she places her hand upon her husband's forehead.

"What are you doing?"

"Kenshin…my dear husband I am just checking to make sure you're okay…you seem to be fine…doesn't seem like you're running a temperature!"

"Look, I am fine…please if you don't believe me let me show you!" Kenshin says as he takes Kaoru hand and led her over to where Amiko cart stood...

* * *

"Miss Amiko…Miss Amiko!" Kenshin calls out as he scoped around her cart.

"Miss Amiko!" Kenshin cries once again.

"Kenshin…obviously nobody's here!"

"She has to be I barely left five minutes ago!"

Kaoru clutches the bucket of salmon tighter in her hand.

She sucks in a deep breathe and sighs.

"Look, Kenshin this is getting heavy…when you're finished daydreaming...I'll be waiting for you at home!" Kaoru cries as she tramples ahead of Kenshin.

"Wait Kaoru!" Kenshin cries as he walks to catch up with his wife.

"I know she was just there," Kenshin says as he takes the bucket from Kaoru.

"Kenshin…please everything is going to be fine…look that women just fed you a bunch of nonsense just to get some money out of you,"

"Besides why would your past be coming back to haunt you…the past is the _past_ right?"

"Fine…I guess you're right," Kenshin says sighing in frustration.

("_She's right I have nothing to worry about_!")

The couple soon exits the crowded Edo marketplace, and began journeying back to their home...

* * *

Kenji walks downstairs into the _washitsu_.

He peers around into their unoccupied kitchen.

("_I thought my parents would be home by now_!")

"Oh Kenji!" cries a familiar voice.

He looks up and seen his father rushing towards him.

"What is it father?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" Kenji asks in confusion.

"Are you sure everything's…okay?"

"Yes, father I reassure you that I am fine…what's the matter?"

"Your father is just being paranoid!" Kenshin and Kenji turn toward towards the voice.

"Father's being paranoid…but why?"

"He was supposedly stopped by one of those fortune-telling weirdoes!"

"He claims that she foretold him things of his past that only we know about and some other gibberish about…some other stuff!" Kaoru calls as she steps inside shutting the hikido behind her.

"She wasn't talking gibberish…she was telling me some very important things about my life and what the future may hold,"

"What sort of things was she telling you?" Kenji asks as he turns to his father.

"Kenji…please don't tell me you believe all that nonsense!"

"Not, at all…I am just a bit curious that's all,"

"She told me how I've been living such a peaceful co-existence peacefulness and how this peacefulness is coming to an end very soon,"

"Really?"

"But, that wasn't even the most disturbing part of her fortune,"

"So there's more?"

"She said that my past was coming back to haunt me; and that _you_ who bears such a strong resemblances to me is the one who is going to pay for the crimes of _my_ past,"

"Your past is coming back to haunt you…what did she mean about that? And what does that have to do with me?" Kenji cries anxiously.

Kenshin and Kaoru glance alarmingly at one another.

"Kenji…it's nothing to be worried about!" Kaoru says as she rushes over and embraces her son.

"What about father's past, and why would that affect me?"

"Kenji…hurry on upstairs and get ready for dinner!" Kaoru says as she rushed Kenji on upstairs.

"Kenshin…see what you have done…you've gotten Kenji all upset now over nothing!" scold Kaoru.

Kenshin lets out a long sigh.

"I guess you're right…I'm just being _fictitious_!"

"Kenshin, I do realize that someday our son deserves to know the truth, but now is just not the right time,"

"Yes, he does," replies Kenshin.

Kenji stood a-top of the wooden stairs, overhearing the rest of his parent's conversion.

("_The truth…what about "the truth_?")

Kenji wondered as he headed back upstairs to his bedroom…

* * *

_Early the next morning..._

* * *

"You said that your father was acting very strangely?" asks Kimora.

"Yes, he kept asking me was I okay…and was there anything going on with me?"

"I had to keep reassuring him that everything was fine and that there was nothing for him to worry about," Kenji replies as he steps over some fallen branches that were strewn over the their pathway.

"I don't believe in those soothyers either but Mr. Himura has a point, Kenji,"

"What do you mean?"

"How would this person whom your father has never spoken to before know this much about his past life, and what he has been doing up until now?"

"I see your point, but I don't know what to make of what my father has said…I am just still perplexed as to why the soothyer would bring up my father's past, and what it has to do with me,"

"That is quite strange…I guess we have no choice but to wait and see what happens," replies Kimora.

"So…Kenji?"

"Yes, Kimora!" Kenji says peering into Kimora deep-green eyes.

"I have been a bit worried,"

"Worried…about what?"

"Us,"

"Us…what about us?" Kenji asks anxiously.

"Our relationship is that what's worrying you?" Kenji ceases walking and turns towards his beloved Kimora.

"Are you saying…that you don't want to be with me anymore?"

"No…Kenji of course I want to be with you!"

Kenji grasps his rapidly beating heart. "Please, Kimora don't ever scare me like that!" Kenji cries as he tightly clutches Kimora's soft delicate hand.

"I am sorry…there has been something constantly worrying me…since we've been together these past two and half months…"

"What's been bothering you, my love?"

"That horrific night with Akira…my thoughts have constantly been flooding back to that dreadful night!"

"Not only that…but Mina and Rinoa told me that there have been rumors going on me and what happened that night,"

"Kimora…please don't let that bastard Akira continue to haunt you from his grave, he's dead you have nothing fear!" Kenji says as he steps over to Kimora embraces her tightly in his arms.

"As for those ill rumors who cares…we both know none of them are true," Kenji says softly as he hugs Kimora tighter.

"As long as we have each other everything is going to be alright…that's all that matters right?"

"Of course!"

"C'mon let's get going, I don't want to be late for class today!" Kenji cries as he and Kimora continue heading down the narrow pathway to Sensei Seyuka's dojo...

* * *

"Hey look whose coming!" shouts one guy.

"Oh yeah…it's that whore Kimora!" yells another.

"Look, it's the _whore_!" laughs another.

The group of guys soon erupted into manly roars of laughter.

Kimora gripes tighter onto Kenji's arms as they made their way through the vicious crowd.

"See, Kenji I told you that people are talking about me!"

"Hey, her love really must be good…so good it sent Akira to his grave!" shouted a skinny, short, pale teenage boy.

"Poor bastard!" laughs the stocky, pale, long-haired boy in a corner near the bamboo staircase.

Warm tears began falling from Kimora's deep green eyes.

Kenji turns to Kimora and began wiping the dismal tears from her eyes.

"Hey…shut the hell up!" Kenji cries angrily as he steps upon the stairs of the dojo.

"Isn't that sweet…Himura…taking up for your woman I see!" calls a tall, haggardly looking teenage boy behind Kenji.

"Look, I don't want to hear another word about Kimora come from any of your _filthy_ mouths!"

"And what will you about Himura?" calls the tall, haggardly looking teenage boy .

Kenji sets his backpack down upon the stairs.

"Taka want to find out?" Kenji cries as he steps up challenging him.

"**Kenji**!"

He turns to Kimora.

"Baby I promise I'll be gentle!" a fellow classmate croons as he clutches Kimora's waist.

"**LET ME GO**!"

"**DON'T TOUCH HER**!" Kenji yells as he charges toward him.

"**TAKESHI LET HER GO**!" Kenji cries as he grabs Takeshi's hand from around Kimora's waist.

He grabs Takeshi by the neck and shoved him hard and sent him flying toward the rigid pavement.

Takeshi's thin frame collided face first into the hot rigid ground.

"Himura…what's the big idea?" Takeshi yells in heated anger.

"**YOU KEEP YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HER**!" Kenji screams as he clutches Kimora tightly into his arms.

Kimora lays her head against Kenji's chest.

"I think I should go!" Kimora whispers.

Kenji nods in agreement and picks up his backpack and began leading Kimora back up the narrow sun-ladden pathway through the forest.

"Hey…that's right Himura go and take care of your _whore_!" laughs Taka…

* * *

"I'm so sorry Kimora…I didn't expect anything like that to happen,"

"I know it's not your fault,"

"It's just hard to hear them say those horrid things about me!" Kimora cried as tears fell from her eyes.

Kenji embraces her tightly.

"Please, Kimora don't let them get to you!"

"How can I not?"

"Kimora…please!" Kenji cries while he presses Kimora closer to him; she buried her face into his chest.

"My love…I'm right here by your side…_protecting_ you…_embracing_ you…_loving_ you,"

"I know," Kimora whispers.

"Kenji, I know that you need to go…"

"No, I'm here as long as you need me to be,"

"No…Kenji you don't need to miss any more school…I'll be okay,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes,"she sobs.

Kenji takes his right hand and gently wipes the longing tears from Kimora's soft delicate face.

He tenderly takes her face, embraces it in his palms, and plants a soft-tender sweet kiss upon her lips.

Their lips soon parted.

Kimora wraps her arms tightly around Kenji's broad muscular shoulders.

"I love you so much!"

"I love you too!" Kenji says returning her embrace.

"My love I reassure you that I will be okay…please hurry on to class,"

"I'll come to you after class, to see how you are doing,"

"Okay…I shall see you later," Kimora cries as she turns and began walking back along the narrow path.

"See you later," Kenji says as he watches Kimora disappear around a sharp right corner...

* * *

("_I cannot believe that I actually heard them talking about me_!")

Kimora steps over to the wooden gate of her home, and slid through the opening.

Tears continued falling down her face.

She gradually walked up the creaky old stairs that led to her home and slid open the hikido.

"Mom…Dad!" Kimora calls as she glances around the _washitsu_.

"Mom…Dad!" she called once more.

The _washitsu_ remained silent.

("_Oh right mom's at work and so is dad_,")

Still disoriented and upset Kimora made her way over to the stairs and began the flight back to her room.

She quietly sat down on her bed; burying her face in her hands.

("_I know that I need to stop feeling sorry for myself…but how I can not_!")

Soon more warm tears pierced her eyes.

("_Akira…raped me… I can't help but to feel helpless and vulnerable_,")

("_But I have Kenji by side…so I should have nothing to fear…but people are talking about me and spreading vicious rumors about me_!")

Kimora dropped down to the floor, and curled up into a ball.

"**JUST WHEN I THOUGHT EVERYTHING WAS GOING GREAT**!" Kimora screamed as her thoughts began flooding back to Akira.

"**STOP IT PLEASE…LEAVE ME ALONE**!"

"**WHY ARE YOU HAUNTING ME FROM YOUR GRAVE**?"

"I can't take this any longer!" Kimora walks over to her vanity table; she opens the drawer and pulls out a small dagger.

She calmly sat back down on her bed.

("_I can't take all this torture…any longer…it's just too much to bear_!")

Kimora brings the dagger in closer to her heart.

("_I can just end my miserable existence here and now_,")

She slowly inches the sharp object closer to her ailing heart.

("_Wait…what about…my love Kenji…if I die then what will he do_?")

("_He would be extremely sad, hurt and terribly confused_,")

("_I don't want to ever hurt…Kenji because he has done nothing but care and love me_!")

* * *

"Class remember your finals start tomorrow…please remember to practice and study hard!" calls a quiet yet stern voice.

"Hai Sensei Seyuka!" the class cries.

"Dismissed!"

The class stood and bowed to Sensei Seyuka.

Everyone began chattering and gathering their belongings to leave the dojo.

("_I need to hurry and check on Kimora_!")

Kenji began immediately gathering his backpack and he rushed to exit the dojo.

"Himura!"

("_Oh no_!")

Kenji sighed and turns to the voice.

"Hai…Sensei Seyuka?"

"Please come here if you may,"

Kenji reluctantly strode back over to where his Sensei stood.

"Kenji…I just wanted to congratulate you,"

"For what?"

"I'm amazed at how well you managed to keep yourself caught up with all the work that we've been doing,"

"I love school…I love to learn so it was no problem,"

"I'm just so very _proud_ of you," Sensei Seyuka says as he gives Kenji a congratulatory pat on the back.

"Thanks,"

"So how's the family?"

"Everyone's doing fine,"

"I don't mean to get into your business or anything…but are you with that _lovely_ young lady that I've seen you come here with sometimes?"

"Yes we are together…why do you ask?"

"I was just curious to know…that's all,"

"It's quite alright,"

"How have you been?"

"Never been better!"

"That's good…so how's…"

"I'm so sorry Sensei Seyuka but I'm in a terrible hurry!" Kenji replies impatiently.

"Sorry I didn't mean to hold you…I shall see you tomorrow!"

"Goodbye Sensei Seyuka!" Kenji says as he hastily rushes out of the dojo…

* * *

Kenji soon reached Kimora's home.

He rushes through the front gate, and hurries up the stairs he rapped upon the hikido.

There was no answer.

("_Kimora I know that you are home_!")

Kenji knocks upon the hikido once again.

There still was no answer. "Kimora…I'm coming in!" Kenji cries as he slowly opens the door.

Kenji knocks upon the hikido once again.

There still was no answer.

He cautiously stepped inside not knowing what to expect.

Kenji glances around the empty _washitsu_.

"Kimora!"

"Are you home?"

"Kimora!"

"**OH BY THE GODS**!" wails a very familiar voice from above.

Kenji immediately turns to the stairwell.

"Kimora!" Kenji cries in distress as he quickly sprinted up the creaky stairs.

("_Kimora…I hope you haven't tried to do anything insane to yourself_!")

He swiftly reaches Kimora's room, and cautiously slid open her bedroom door…

"**KIMORA…NOOOOOOOOO**!" Kenji wailed as dashed over to Kimora who was about to plunge the dagger into her heart.

"Kimora…please!" Kenji cries as he grabs a hold of her wrist.

"Kenji…I need to do this…to end this pain!"

"Kimora…there is no happiness in death!"

"Of course there is I am going to prove it!"

"Kimora, please you're family needs you…and so do I!"

And at the very moment Kimora releases her grip on the dagger allowing it to drop on top the ground.

"Oh Kenji!" Kimora sobs as she embraces Kenji.

"Kimora, what the _hell_ were you thinking?"

"I just wanted to escape…get away from all this searing pain,"

"My love I understand that you are hurting…but death isn't the answer!"

"I know but it…I just don't understand why this is still affecting me," she stammers.

"What do you mean?"

"It's like all of a sudden all the agony and sorrow that happened that night with Akira is resurfacing…I didn't feel like this before,"

"You've been through an extremely traumatic ordeal so it's only natural that you feel hurt and anguish,"

"I know…but it almost seems as if…Akira is haunting me from his grave,"

"Haunting you from his grave?"

"I've been having these awful night terrors…on top on that his ill voice has been constantly echoing inside my head,"

"You've never mentioned this to me,"

"It wasn't that bad at first…but lately up until this point it seemed like every time I closed my eyes, I would not only see him but I started hearing his _ill _voice, and start reliving that _hellish_ night all over again,"

"Kimora, I realize that this is difficult but you just cannot continue to allow that _bastard_ Akira to get to you…he's dead after all and you're fortunate to be living, so you have to continue pressing on not letting this incident hold you back from living your life,"

"Yes, you're right…I do need to go on with my life and not let him get to me like this,"

"I apologize for my rash actions,"

"I was being very selfish and inconsiderate of my family…and especially to _you_!" Kimora whispers as he began stoking Kenji's tender youthful face.

"Of course I forgive you my love…given the circumstances I completely understand," he says taking her hand within his own.

"Promise me that you wouldn't ever try anything like that again!"

"I promise I won't,"

"Besides I can't ever stand the thought of losing you, my love," Kenji replies as he tightly embraces his Kimora...

* * *

_Things for Kenji and Kimora gradually get better_ _over the next few weeks_. _The rumors about Kimora slowly ceased, and so did her night terrors. _

_Kenji continued to improve in his studies and once again things for the young couple began looking very promising…_

* * *

_Approximately two weeks later…_

* * *

"Kimora!"

"Yes, Mrs. Himura?" Kimora says as she takes a seat next to Kaoru.

"You're waiting for Kenji?"

Kimora nods as she covered her face from the blaring evening sunlight.

"How's everything going?" Kaoru asks continuing to engage in small talk.

"I am doing much better now," Kimora blurts out without thought.

"Much better…did something happen?" Kaoru asks puzzled.

"Kenji…didn't tell you?"

Upon seeing the confused expression on Kaoru's face, Kimora shook herself out of her apparent daze.

"Tell me what?" asks Kaoru.

"About...my near fatal incident?"

"No..." Kaoru says shaking her head.

"I tried committing…_suicide_!" Kimora stammers.

"**YOU TRY TO DO WHAT**!"

"Kimora…why in the world would you_ try_ and do something _silly_ like that?"

"Mrs. Himura…I was being extremely foolish I know…but I was going through so much and things just got to the point that I felt like couldn't handle it all anymore,"

"But, still why would you try and do something so senseless and foolish?…What could have...Kaoru says stopping short. "Does it have something to do with what happened with that Fujitaka kid?"

Kimora nods.

Kaoru sighs.

"Kimora, I can completely sympathize with what happened…but killing yourself is certainly not…the answer"

Kimora lowers her head in shame at Kaoru's truthful words.

"I apologize Kimora I know I have no right lecturing you…but it's just that you're like family and it would have been a shame for something tragic like that to happen to you," Kaoru says reaching over embracing Kimora.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Himura for your kind words,"

"I am truly grateful for Kenji's quick decisive actions,"

"What do you mean?"

"Kenji, was the one that came, in time and saved me from harming myself!"

"That Kenji is something else… he takes that rashness right after Kenshin,"

"In that case I should be thanking Mr. Himura as well," laughs Kimora.

Kaoru smiles and lets out a chuckle of laughter.

The two women pull apart from one another.

"Mrs. Himura…isn't Kenji birthday coming up?"

"It's exactly one week from today…why did you have something in mind?"

"Indeed I do…I was thinking that maybe we could throw him a little surprise birthday party,"

"Kimora, that sounds like a wonderful idea!"

"Where should we have it?"

"Maybe we could have it at my place," suggest Kimora.

"You think Sano and Megumi would mine?"

"I don't think that would have a problem with it,"

"Maybe you should go and ask them just to be sure,"

"Good idea,"

"If push comes to shove we could always just have it here," says Kaoru in excitement.

"Sounds like a great plan to me," replies Kimora.

"What's a great plan?" Kenji asks as he slowly approaches the porch where his mother and Kimora were seated.

"Oh…Kenji!" Kimora cries as she stood to her feet and greeted Kenji with a warm kiss.

"Afternoon Kenji,"

"Good afternoon, mother,"

"So, you ladies plan on telling me what's this _great_ plan?"

"Kenji…its nothing more than just mere women talk," says Kimora.

"Yes, nothing I am sure that you would have liked to hear," chimes Kaoru.

"I suppose," Kenji says sighing.

"I'm tired…so I'm going to head on upstairs,"

"Wait up please," Kimora cries as she follows Kenji inside his home up to his room...

* * *

"How was school?"

"The usual," Kenji replied as he sat upon his bed.

"How much longer do you have to go?"

"Ten months,"

"That's not too long,"

"Sure does seem like it…I'm going to ask Sensei Seyuka if I could I finish early,"

"Why would you want to finish early? Don't you want to graduate with your class?"

"Honestly, I don't really care about that…I'm really anxious to find work,"

"Is that so?"

"Yes, but if things keep happening to me, causing me to miss school, it will take me at least another year to finish,"

"I see," Kimora says as she slid behind Kenji; she slowly began massaging his firm broad shoulders.

"That feels really good!" Kenji croons as felt the tension leaving his tired body.

"Dear Kenji…you need to stop stressing yourself out so much,"

"You need to kick back and relax," Kimora whispers as she softly pressed her lips against the nape of Kenji's neck.

"I know…but I'm just really tired of school and just want to hurry and get it over with,"

"I understand…just looking out for you that's all,"

"I know," Kenji says as he reaches back and embraces Kimora's left hand.

She takes her right hand and began palming through Kenji's long fiery hair.

"Look at this!"

"What?"

"Is it me…or has your hair gotten longer?"

"I don't know…it probably has,"

"It's just so soft…so fiery,"

"I know…it's long, annoying and, gets in my way all the damn time!"

"You don't like your hair?"

"Honestly not too much…its okay,"

"Your hair has gotten longer…you seem to be sitting on some of it,"

"See, this is exactly why I need to get rid of it," Kenji says reaching back and pulling at his long locks.

"It's just too much hair for a guy! Don't you think?"

"NO!"

"No…what?"

"Don't cut your hair!"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because I love it…it's what makes you stand out,"

"Oh…really?"

"Yes, besides it compliments those gorgeous blue eyes of yours,"

"Okay…for you my love I'll keep the hair,"

"Great!" Kimora cries as she lies back against the softness of Kenji's bed.

He turns back and climbs over Kimora.

Kenji moved in closer to Kimora…they soon share a long sweet refreshing kiss.

"For the record…I wasn't going to cut my hair,"

"I know…you were just pulling my leg,"

"So perceptive…that's why I love you so much!" replies Kenji.

"Yes, I love you too!" she replies softly.

Fin

* * *

*_washitsu_* Japanese styled living room

*_hikido_* Japanese-styled wooden door


	2. Birthday

"_Kokoro tadashi kereba koto tadashi: If the heart is right the deeds will be right_."

"**_Birthday_**"

July 1898 30th year of Meiji

Kenshin sucked in a deep breathe and shook his head.

He inhaled the balmy summer air.

It began whipping through his silver-streaked waist-length fiery locks.

He stood to his feet and walked over to the edge of the embankment of the Hokkaido River.

("_August is less than one week away_,")

("_I cannot believe that it's approaching the 30__th__ year of the Meiji_,")

"My life has changed so much these past twenty-nine years," Kenshin said as he looked up at the cloudless skies.

"I've been living such a peaceful existence…I have the life, _family_ that I've always longed for,"

"I'm so very grateful for…that I most certainly am!"

He shut his eyes and that ominous conversion the soothsayer Amiko's foretold began piercing his thoughts.

"_Mr. Himura I see that elements of your of past are coming back to life_!"

"_What…what do you mean?" _

"_Your peacefulness is coming to an end very…very soon!" _

"_Why? Please tell me how so? _

"_I see…your son!" _

"_My son?" _

"_Yes, your son has a strong resemblances to you does he not?" _

"_He is almost my twin," _

"_This strong resemblance to you will cause him much trouble…pain…heartache!" _

"_It will cause my son much…pain!" _

"_What…what does all this mean?"…_

Kenshin opened his eyes, he turned away from the fierce glares of the hot afternoon sun.

"Miss Amiko's callous words have been constantly echoing in my mind these days!"

He sucks in a deep breathe and sighs.

"How could a stranger dare to say such words to me?" he called out loud.

"Then again, many people here in Edo know about the legend of the _Battousai_…they may not know that I was that "_man slayer_" but they know that he existed and…that he _brutally_ took the lives of his opponents!"

"But...why would she tell me something so obvious? There had to be a clear explanation as to why she would tell me about my past...I cannot for the life of me understand how my past would affect my son!"

"But, then again why would she say these things to me…if she didn't think that they were true?"

"Miss Amiko didn't _seem_ to have a reason to lie to me!"

"I need to know…I want these damn _incessant_ thoughts to go away!"

Then suddenly a thought occurred to Kenshin.

"I need to find out more!" Kenshin cries as he spirited back towards pathway through to town...

* * *

Kenshin descended hasty through the crowded Edo marketplace.

He stopped and glanced around the bustling marketplace filled with throngs of patrons shopping and carrying on throughout the marketplace.

("_I wish I could remember the exact location of Miss Amiko's cart_?")

Kenshin made his way over to the foyer located over in the middle of the marketplace to an area that was lined with many old and rattled carts.

He careless began scanning the area completely unaware of his surroundings.

He sighs.

"Where could she be?" he calls as he began making his way over towards the tattered carts.

"Omph!" an old male patron cries as Kenshin collided into him.

"Hey lady…watch where you going!"

He turns to the gruff voice.

The two men peer at one another.

"Oh…sorry I thought you were…"

"It's alright!" Kenshin replies as he made his way over to the foyer.

"Hey you still need to watch where you going!" shouts the angry patron.

"Miss Amiko! Are you here?"

"Sir, may I foretell you future?" called a shrill voice from behind one of the carts.

"Miss Amiko?" Kenshin calls in hopes.

"A-mi-ko?" the voice called as she peered from her cart.

"My name is Shirua!"

Kenshin sighed and turned away from the pale old lady.

"Why the long face?"

"I was looking someone named Amiko Seiji,"

"Mmmph, never heard of that person!"

Kenshin turns back to Shirua and peers at the old lady.

"Never heard of this person you say?"

"That's right," she replies.

"I...just spoke to someone from this area a couple of days ago,"

"I assured you son that I know no one of that name that works in this area,"

"But...I-I-..."

"Son, I have been working this area for many years...I know no one of that name here...I maybe old, I know what I'm talking about!"

"Well, thanks!" Kenshin cries defeated as he began walking away.

"Hey son…not sure why you are looking for that person, but I can help foretell your future!" she calls out.

"No…thanks I already know what my future may hold," Kenshin replies without turning back.

("_It doesn't seem too good_!")

* * *

"I cannot believe that I didn't find her!" Kenshin cries as he stepped back into his home.

He seen his best-friend standing over near the kitchen area.

"Sano!"

"Kenshin!" Sanosuke calls as he made his way over to Kenshin.

"Can I talk to you?" asks Kenshin.

"About what? Something's on your mind?"

"Yes, something like that?"

"Make it quick!"

"What…why?" Kenshin asked puzzled.

"I got to get back home soon!" says Sanosuke.

"Why what's going on?"

"Kenshin…"

"Yes?"

"Did you leave your brain outside?"

"Excuse me?"

Did you forget what today is...?"

Kenshin remains silent.

"Kenji's surprise party!"

Kenshin grasped.

"Right…I knew that…"

"I would assume so since it is _your_ son's birthday!"

"Sano, of course...I knew that...I was just playing around," Kenshin stammers.

"Sure Kenshin…so what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh, it's nothing to important that cannot wait!"

Sanosuke sighs and turns to the hikido.

"Under any other circumstances I would hear you out but we really need to get the move on for this party!"

"Sanosuke!" calls a familiar voice outside the front hikido.

"Coming dear!" Sanosuke sighs.

He made his way back over to the kitchen and picked up a small rectangular package from the wooden counter.

"Kenshin, we'll talk later I promise!" Sano calls as he heads out of the dojo.

"Kenshin!" calls a sweet, yet squeaky familiar voice.

"Huh!"

"Kenshin, what are doing?"

"Kaoru! I was just…" Kenshin replies as he turns towards the kitchen area.

"We need to hurry!" she said interrupting him.

"We…do?"

"Yes, we were suppose to meet Yahiko and Tsubame at the Akabeko an hour ago!"

"O-kay..."

"Kenshin!" Kaoru cries as she turns to her husband.

"Let's get going!" she says as she headed towards the front hikido.

He remained still.

"Kaoru!"

"Yes?"

"I will meet you guys at the Akabeko!"

"Kenshin, why? What's wrong?"

"There's some errands that I need to attend to before the party," he stammers.

"Kenshin, what are you talking about...I mean weren't you just out just a little while ago?"

"Yeah...but...I completely forgot them while I was out for some reason,"

Kaoru sighs in frustration.

"Kenshin...how could you...didn't you know that we needed to be-"

"You better hurry you're always running late!" Kenshin says purposely interrupting his wife.

"Oh, right!" Kaoru calls as she stepped over to the front hikido.

She slid open the wooden door and turned back to Kenshin.

"Kenshin," she whispers as she shut the wooden door.

Kenshin sighs and began making his way to the back corner of his home.

He came to a small wooden door, he pulls it open.

Kenshin stepped inside his workroom the aroma of fresh chrysanthemum invaded his senses.

He inhaled the intoxication aroma, he seemed to calm his fleeting thoughts.

Kenshin made his way over to one of the tatami walls near a corner, and slid open the wooden door.

"There you are!"

He smiled and peers inside.

"My faithful companion, who has never failed me,"

"I think it's time that I pass your legacy onto my son," Kenshin says as he reached inside the closet.

He held it up in his hands.

The bright afternoon flashed it rays upon it.

"So many memories!" Kenshin says in nostalgia.

"I should get going!" Kenshin cries as he shakes himself out of his stupor...

* * *

"Mrs. Himura!"

"Tsubame!" Kaoru cries as she embraced Tsubame.

"I'm so sorry that I'm late,"

"Its no problem Mrs. Himura, please come inside," Tsubame calls as they stepped inside the Akabeko.

"Kaoru, over here!"

"Yahiko!" Kaoru cries gleefully.

The two embraced one another.

Yahiko turns to Kaoru and began shaking his head.

"What?" Kaoru asks as they pulled apart.

"Late as usual," he replies.

She sighs.

"Look, I was busy preparing everything for _your_ information!"

"Excuses, excuses!"

"Oh shut-up Yashiko!" Kaoru cried as she grabbed Yahiko by the neck.

"Hey Kaoru…let me go!" chokes Yahiko.

"Please, you two stop all the playing around!"

"Some people never grow up!"

Everyone turns to the deep masculine voice.

"Sano!" Yahiko cries.

"Sanosuke!" Kaoru replies excitedly as she releases Yahiko.

"You two are something else!" Sanosuke laughs.

"Yeah, well he started,"

"You…hit me first!"

"Did not!" cries Kaoru.

"Whatever!" Yahiko shouts.

"Hey guys let's focus and finish getting ready for the party," said Megumi as she too stepped inside the Akabeko.

"Yes, please let's finish getting prepared," replies Tsubame...

* * *

"Tsubame, Yashiko this is gorgeous!" Kaoru said in awe as she stepped inside one of the private tatami rooms.

The long wooden table was decorated in fresh white plums. The fresh scent permeated throughout the room. The wooden walls were speckled with various wood block paintings of some Japan's finest war heroes.

Kaoru took a seat upon one of the low table cushions.

She picked up one of the sake cups.

"This has to be one of the finest sake cups I have ever seen!"

The black-lacquered cup was adorned with images of cherry blossoms.

"Wow, this is really nice!" Sanosuke said as he stepped inside the room.

"Yes, this is certainly one of the most exquisite tatami rooms I have ever been in,"

"Is that so?" Sanosuke asks suspiciously as he turned to his wife.

"Guys let finish preparing for the party," Megumi says ignoring Sanosuke.

"Right," replies Kaoru.

"Guys, where's Kenshin?" asks Yahiko.

"Yeah, where is he?" Sanosuke inquired.

"I'm not sure, as I was getting ready to leave, Kenshin stayed behind and told me that he would meet us here,"

"That's strange," said Sanosuke.

"Well, I'm sure Kenshin is fine…we need to finish up and prepare Kenji's gifts," Kaoru inquires.

"I'm still not sure why Kenshin wouldn't be here…although he did seem quite distracted when I seen him earlier,"

"Sano, dear please stop worrying about Sir Ken, he's a grown man I'm sure he's fine wherever he may be,"

Sanosuke sighs.

"Grab this!" Megumi cried as she handed her husband a large basket.

The scent of the contents of the basket began filling the tatami room.

"Hey what's inside there? It sure smells great!" Yahiko cried as he grabbed the basket from Sanosuke.

"Hey be careful with my _ohagi_!" yells Megumi.

"_Ohagi_, I knew this smelt familiar!" Yashiko cried with glee as he proceeded to open up the basket.

"Stop that!" Megumi cried as she slaps Yahiko's hand.

"Ouch!"

"That's what you get, now leave this be, these are for party!"

"Fine!" Yahiko says as he hands the basket back to Megumi...

* * *

**_Meanwhile out on the outskirts of downtown Edo_**

* * *

"Guys, you don't have to do this..."

"Kenji, sweetie we love you…taking you out for dinner is the least we could do!"

"I thought I told you guys not to make big fuss over me!"

"Kenji, man you only turn eighteen once, why not celebrate?" Shinto asked.

"I just don't like people making big deals over me, that's why,"

"Kenji, Kenji please it's your birthday, and we are going to take you out to dinner whether you like it or not!" Rinoa inquired.

Kenji sucked in a deep breath and stood to his feet.

He stepped from underneath the shade of an enormous chrysanthemum tree.

"Fine, I guess I'll have to finish my meditation exercises later!"

"Now that's more like it," Mina replies.

"Let's me put this on you,"

"Put on what?" Kenji asks suspensively.

Kimora smiles and then pulls small linen of fabric from her inside her obi.

"What, are you planning to do with that?" Kenji asks wearily.

"Blindfolding you, silly!"

"But why?"

"We want you to be surprised," Kimora replied as she proceeded to blindfold her love.

"Is this really necessary?"

"Yes!" Mina, Rinoa and Shinto replied in unison.

"There we go!" says Kimora excitedly.

"I'm not comfortable with this!" Kenji cried flailing his arms around blindly.

"C'mon Kenji don't you trust us?" Mina snickered.

"No!"

"Kenji, man we wouldn't do you any harm!"

"Sure!" Kenji replies sarcastically.

"My dear don't you trust _me_?" Kimora whispers seductively in Kenji's ear.

A wide grin spread across Kenji's youthful face.

"Oh course, I trust you, my love!"

"Good, so let's go!" Kimora said as she embraced his hand and lead him down and the down the long winding dirt path towards downtown Edo.

* * *

"So where are you guys taking me for dinner?"

"It's a surprise," Kimora answers.

"Oh great!" sighs Kenji.

"C'mon Kenji it's your birthday, can you at least try and be cordial?" Mina asked.

Kenji ceased walking. "Birthdays to me are just another day, reminding me of how much older I'm getting…so forgive me for not _acting_ more excited!"

"My dear, please don't be mad at Mina we just wanted to treat you to a nice dinner,"

"Kimora, my dear I understand but you guys know that I have been under so much pressure to try and finish up my _sempai_,"

"Kenji, we realize that, that's why we want to take you out for all the hard work that you have been doing," Rinoa replied.

"Just think of it as a celebration for all your hard work," Shinto chirps.

"I suppose,"

"Kenji, please let's hurry," Kimora said.

"Why, what's the rush?"

"Hey are we almost there yet?" Kenji asks with glee.

"You'll just have to wait and find out," Kimora said teasingly as she tightly clutched Kenji's arm.

"Hehe," Rinoa snickers.

"Kenji's so impatient," Mina whispers to Kimora.

"Isn't he?" replies Kimora.

"Hey what's that?"

"Nothing," laughs Kimora.

"Shinto, _buddy_ what are these girls giggling about?"

"Oh it's nothing!"

"Whatever!" Kenji says sighing in frustration...

* * *

Kenji sniffs the balmy afternoon air.

He smiles, as the scent of the familiar smells began overwhelming his senses.

"Something smells delightful!" he cries.

"We are almost there my dear!"

"Good!"

They quintet quickly made their way over to the entrance of their favorite local eatery.

Shinto slowly pulled back the entrance curtains.

"May I help..." starts the young raven-haired hosts calls.

She peers at them and sees Kimora outside with blindfolded Kenji.

"I'm sorry...that must be the birthday guy," she whispers to Shinto.

"It's okay," he replies winking at her.

Mina steps over to Shinto and elbows him in the stomach.

"Ouch!" Shinto cries.

"Watch your step," Kimora cries as she and Kenji stepped inside the Akabeko.

Rinoa, preceded to step inside along with Mina and Shinto.

"Hey...what did you do that for?" cries Shinto.

"This smell is very familiar, like I've been here before,"

"Almost there," says Kimora as they made their way through the crowded restaurant.

"There they are," Mina, whispers into Kimora's ear as she points over to Kenji's family.

They slowly approached the private tatami room.

"Oh there's…" Yahiko begins as he stood to his feet.

Kimora places a finger upon her lips silencing him.

Everyone turned their attention over to Kimora and the others.

"My dear…we're here!"

"Finally! So can I take this off?"

"By all means!"

Kenji pulls off the blindfold and stares at his the sight before him.

"**SURPRISE**!…**HAPPY BIRTHDAY**!" everyone yells in harmony.

"Oh wow…this is so amazing!" Kenji says in awestruck.

"Happy birthday, my love!" Kimora says as she embraces him.

"Kenji, please take a seat," Kaoru says.

He took a seat at the head of the low table.

Kimora, and the other soon followed in Kenji's lead and took their places around the low table.

"Wow, all of this for me?" he cries looking at the ornately decorated tatami room.

"Yes, of course," Kaoru replies.

"But this is too much,"

"Kenji stop all the formalities…it's your birthday your time to celebrate!" Sanosuke cries.

"I know but…"

"But nothing sit, down relax and take a load off," Yahiko said as he sat down a platter of sushi and tempura in front of Kenji.

"Wow this looks so delectable!"

"Everyone please take your seats, so we can begin the celebration," Tsubame calls.

"Ladies, please bring in the entrees if you may,"

Upon Tsubame's command five young slender waitresses stepped inside the tatami room with the rest of the remaining entrees.

"Oh wow!" Shinto cries.

"Goodness this looks so yummy!" says Mina.

"Yes, it does!" Rinoa replied.

One of the servers sits a plate next to Kenji.

He turned to the empty space next to him.

("_Why is there any empty seat_?")

Kenji scanned the tatami room.

("_Someone's missing_,")

("_Oh father how could I have not noticed that my father was missing…I where could he be_?")

"Kenji, sweetie!"

"Huh?" Kenji said shaking.

"My dear, are you ok?" Kimora whispers.

"I was wondering why my father could be?"

"I totally did not notice that Mr. Himura wasn't here," she replies.

"I don't understand why he isn't here...you don't think that he could have-"

"Sake time!" Yahiko said interrupting Kenji as he stood up and walked out of the tatami room.

"Oh look at that!" Shinto calls as Yahiko stepped back into the tatami room a few seconds later with an enormous black sake bottle.

He made his way around the table pouring all the patrons a generous amount of the delightful liquor.

"Yo, Yahiko!"

"Yes Sano?"

"What type of sake is this?"

"Jizake!"

"Ji-zake?" he says as he takes a quick whiff of the sake.

"It's made in the _Hyogo _prefecture...Tsubame's hometown,"

"This is some good stuff!" Shinto cries as he slams his sake cup back upon the table.

"Hey…Shinto, how about you wait till everyone else gets their share!" Mina says scolding Shinto.

"Shinto!" cries Rinoa.

"Sorry!" he replies putting his head down in shame.

"Alright everyone…how about a toast!" Yahiko calls as he shut the door to the tatami room and took a seat next to Sanosuke.

"Toast right now?" asks Kenji.

"Yeah why not?" asks Yahiko.

"Well…my father isn't here…"

"Yeah, Kenshin ain't here so shouldn't we wait for him?" Sanosuke inquires.

"Where is Mr. Himura?" asks Rinoa.

"Shouldn't he be here?" Mina asks.

Kaoru sighs. "All Kenshin told me was that he was going to meet us here,"

"Mom didn't he mention where he was going?"

Kaoru shook her head in response.

"No, he didn't say,"

"So do we wait for him?" Megumi asks.

"It's up to Kenji," says Kaoru.

"Yes by all means I want to wait for my father!"

Everyone peers over at Kenji.

Kenji sat back against the tatami wall.

("_Father where could you be_?")...

* * *

"Good Sir, I hate to rush you but I really must get going,"

"Sorry, my friend let me go grab the parchment." calls the old clerk.

A few moments later he steps back out to the wooden counter with a nicely wrapped canvas package.

"Here you go Mr. Himura,"

"Thank you! "Its wrapped so nicely, that it is,"

The old store clerk smiled.

"How much I owe you," Kenshin askes as he began reaching inside his hakama pants for his money pouch.

"It's on the house,"

Kenshin immediately cease his search and peered at the old man.

"On the house...you sure?"

"Yes, you have been a good loyal friend Mr. Himura and besides you and your family have been some of my best customers…this is the least I can do,"

Kenshin extends out his hand.

"Your graciousness is greatly appreciated that it most certainly is!" he replies happily shaking the old store clerks hand.

"No problem, Mr. Himura take care and please tell Kenji happy birthday for me!"

"Will do!" Kenshin calls as he stepped out the small gift shop.

"I need to get a move on it I have a feeling that everyone is waiting for me at the Akabeko!" Kenshin cries as he rushed through the crowded Shinjuku market square...

* * *

"I'm ready to eat," Yahiko whines.

"Yahiko stop being so impatient!" scold Tsubame.

"Damnit where's Kenshin!" Sanosuke cries.

"Guys, stop it Kenshin soon be here soon," Kaoru says reassuringly.

"If we keep waiting the food is going to get cold," Yahiko says.

"Yahiko! Stop being a brat!" Sanosuke cries.

"Be quiet Sano no one was talking to you!"

"Yeah well you need to just _shut-up_ and stop _whining_!"

"Hey you were fussing too," Yahiko shot back.

"Look, guys please stop all the fussing, and bickering!" Kaoru cries.

"Hey what's all the fussing about?" calls a familiar voice.

They all turned their attention over to the entrance of the tatami room.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru cries as he stepped inside the tatami room shutting the wooden hikido behind him.

"Father!" Kenji cries as he runs over and tightly embraces his father.

"Happy Birthday Kenji!"

He smiles brightly at his father and the two of the took seats next to one another at the low table.

"Alright everyone, I think its time for that toast!" Sanosuke cries.

Everyone picks up his or her sake cups.

"A toast to Kenji and his upcoming graduation and hard work!" Kaoru calls.

"A toast!" everyone replies.

"Wait," Kenshin calls.

"I would like to make a special toast,"

"Go ahead," Kaoru, said.

"A toast to having the _best_ son that a father could ever ask for!"

Kenji smiles at his father's jovial words.

Kimora raises her sake cup.

"Kompai!" she cries.

"KOMPAI!" everyone cheers as they toasted one another in celebration.

"Thanks dad!"

"I mean, you're the _best_ my son!" Kenshin replies.

Father and son both tightly embrace one another.

"Let's eat!" Yahiko cries...

* * *

"The food was superb!" Kimora cries.

"Yes it certainly was!" Kenji replies.

"Glad everyone enjoyed the food," Tsubame said as she went around and gathered everyone's plates.

"You can thank Tsubame for the food," Yahiko calls.

"Why is that?' Mina asks.

"She made all the food," he replies.

"Seriously? Kimora says.

"Yes, my _girl_ is wonderful cook!"

"Yahiko! Please stop all the flattery!" Tsubame says blushing.

"Tsubame what are you doing?" Kaoru asks.

"I'm just clearing the table for desert,"

"Desert!" Sanosuke cries.

"I will be right back!" Tsubame said as she steps out of the tatami room.

A moment later Tsubame steps back into the room with a large wooden basket covered in a wood block painted sheet.

"Hey does this mean that we get to have some of the _ohagi_?" Yahiko cries in delight.

"Sure!" Megumi replies.

"Great!" Yahiko cries as he rushes over and grabs the basket full of ohagi and without moment's hesitation began stuffing his mouth full of the delectable rice balls

"Goodness, some things never change!" Sanosuke says laughing.

Everyone soon follows suit and bursts out in a fit of hysterical laughter.

"Don't worry guys there plenty of _ohagi_ to go around!" Megumi says regaining her composure.

"Please pass us some," Mina requests.

"Me too," Shinto calls.

Mina passes Shinto a few pieces of _ohagi _and without hesitation he stuff them into his mouth.

"Mmmph, this definitely has to be some of the best _ohagi_ I have ever ate!" Shinto cries as he rubbed his full belly.

"Mrs. Sagara, the desert is great!" Mina said.

"Now, I remembered why I love coming over to your home Kimora!" Rinoa says jokingly

"Oh so you loved my mom's _ohagi_ more than me huh?"

"Perhaps!"

"Excuse me!"

"Kimora, just kidding," Rinoa says.

"Haha not funny!" Kimora replies sarcastically.

The two girls burst out in a fit of girly giggling.

"You guys are so crazy," Kenji says happily.

Kimora turns her attention over to Kenji.

"Kenji, Kenji!" she calls.

"What is it my dear?"

"When are going to open up your presents?"

"Well, I wasn't aware I had any gifts…I suppose now would be a good time,"

"Everyone...please cease your conversations, Kenji's going to open up his gifts now," she calls out to everyone.

Everyone stopped their conversations and turned his or her attention over to them.

"Kenji here's a little something from Yahiko and I," Tsubame said handing Kenji a small parchment.

"Thanks guys," he replies reaching over to receiving his gift.

"Go ahead and open it!" Yahiko called.

Kenji proceeded to cautiously opened up the small canvas pouch.

He pulls out the contents of the pouch and stares in puzzlement at the content.

"A piece of paper?" Kenji asks.

"It's not just a piece of paper, silly…it's a rail pass," replies Yahiko.

"A rail pass?"

"Yes, it's a open rail pass," says Tsubame.

"What does that mean?"

"This pass allows _unlimited_ use of the local Tokyo railway for an _entire_ year," replies Tsubame.

"Wow, really?"

"Goodness that's great!" Kaoru said.

"That most certainly is!"

"So, I can go wherever I want in _Japan_ all year long?"

"That's right," replies Yahiko.

"Thank you so much!" Kenji said as he stood up and embraced Yahiko and Tsubame.

"Now I have no excuse not to go see all of Nippon,"

"That's right my dear!" Kimora says happily.

"Here you go Kenji," Mina says as she hands Kenji a long clothed frame parchment.

"Thanks," Kenji replied as he proceeds to open the clothed parchment.

"It's actually gift from the both of us," Rinoa says.

Kenji stares in awe of his unwrapped gift.

"Wow, is this a _nishiki-e_ print?"

"Sure is!" Rinoa says.

"Please, let us see it Kenji," said Kaoru.

Kenji turns the print around for everyone to view it.

"Oh wow that's very nice!" inquires Yahiko.

"Very good work!" says Megumi.

"My dear, this print seems to have captured your _handsome_ features quite well!"

"Rinoa, Mina thanks so much…but I thought only significant figures got _nishiki-e_ prints made of them?"

"Well, not necessarily, Mr. Tsukioka's apprentice takes special request,"

("_That's right…I totally forgot that Tsunan did those nishiki-e prints_,")

"How is Tsukioka doing?" asks Sanosuke.

"We're not sure…we've didn't have a chance to see Mr. Tsukioka, just his apprentice, over at the shop in Shinbuya," replies Mina.

"Thanks so much ladies, you guys definitely didn't have to do this!" Kenji says as he stood up and hugged the ladies.

"Kenji, it's the least we could do," says Rinoa.

"You totally deserve it," said Mina.

"Thanks so much!"

"Kenji, man here's my gift!" Shinto called as he slid his gift over to Kenji.

"Man, not you too Shinto," Kenji says as he pulls apart clothed gift.

Kenji peered over his gift in awe.

"This is great!"

"I figured you would need it!"

"What kind of book is that?" asks Kimora.

"It's the historical biography of _Master_ _Yoshida Shoin's_, Great Military Science: "_Imperial Reverence of Japan,_"

"I've heard of that book but never seen a copy of through," said Sanosuke.

"Master Yoshida Shoin was one our country's most _prominent_ Loyalist," says Kenshin.

"His books were quite rare...seeing that not many copies were published at his request," replies Kenshin.

"I see," says Kenji.

"Wasn't he assassinated?" Rinoa asked.

"Yes, he was…unfortunately… Master Shoin _never_ lived to see the end of the Revolution nor the start of the Meiji era," Shinto replied with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Shinto? What's the matter?" Kenji asked.

"Well, my father was actually a student of his at his _Shoka-son-juku…_"

"Seriously?" Sanosuke asks in awe.

"Yes!"

("_That's amazing that his father was actually a student of Yoshida Shoin, that's quite amazing…that it most certainly is_…")

"Wait so if your father was one of his student…does this mean that this is one of his…?"

"Yes!"

"Shinto…no I can't take this!" Kenji says as he tries to hand the rare book back to his friend.

"Kenji, no it's yours…"

"Shinto I can't!" pleaded Kenji.

"Kenji, I think you will get more use out of it than me,"

"Shinto, thank you!" Kenji says as he stood to his feet and embraced his friend.

"It's no problem my good friend!"

Kaoru reaches under the table and hands Kenji a small pouch.

"No mom not you too,"

"Kenji, c'mon now I'm mom I obliged to get you something,"

"Thanks mom," Kenji says as he takes the gift from his mom.

He began unraveling the small colorful pouch.

A bright smiles spreads across his youthful face.

"Thanks so mom!"

"What is it?" Yahiko asks.

"It's a new hakama/haori set!" Kimora announces to everyone.

Kenji held up his crisp, clean navy Haori top and fresh white hakama pants for everyone to see.

"That's nice!" Megumi says.

"I made the set myself," chirps Kaoru.

"Wow…mom that's great! Thanks so much!" Kenji says as he embraces his mother.

"I love it…thanks so much!"

"Your welcome, Kenji!"

"My turn," Kimora calls.

Kenji turns to his lover.

"Here you go my love," Kimora cries as she a small pouch from her obi.

Kenji lied down his new haori/hakama set and opens the small leathery pouch.

He pulls out its contents and places in into his hands.

"My dear this is beautiful!"

"What is it?" Mina asks.

"It's a necklace," replies Rinoa.

"It's not just any necklace…it's a very special one, that has our names in _kanji_ engraved on it," Kimora says as she ties the silvery Kanji necklace around Kenji's neck.

"Thanks my love!" Kenji says as he embraces Kimora.

The two give one another a quick peck on the lips.

"Kenji!" calls Sanosuke.

"Yes Mr. Sagara?"

"Our Kimora is our _gift_ to you!"

"Sanosuke!" Megumi calls.

"Well, I must thank you guys for such a _wonderful _gift," Kenji says as he wrapping his thick muscular arms around Kimora.

Everyone snickered at Kenji's heartfelt gesture.

"Goodness, thanks guys, you really didn't have to do all this for...little old me!"

"Kenji how you say such a thing, we _love_ and _care_ for you!" Kimora says embracing Kenji.

"Yes, we all love you very much," Kaoru replies.

"Thanks so much!"

"We love ya kid!" Shinto cries.

"Thanks!" Kenji says laughing.

"Kenji!" calls a calm voice seated next to him.

"Yes, father!" he replies turning to him.

"I have something for you as well,"

"Father not you too,"

Kenshin reaches under the low table and pulls his gift out from underneath it and hands it over to his son.

"This is heavy!" Kenji cries as he slowly peeled apart the white/blue-speckled wrapping.

"Oh by the gods…father!" Kenshin stammers.

"But…this is your…_sakabato_!"

A thick blanket of silence fell upon the room.

"Father…I can't take this…I'm definitely not worthy of it!" Kenji stutters.

"My son…I think now is the perfect time to pass my _legacy_ on to you,"

Kenji removed the _sakabato_ from the cloth; he ran his fingers over the sharp reverse-blade.

"Wow, I…don't know what to say…!"

Kenji stutters as he reaches over and tightly embraces his father.

Kenshin smiles. "You don't have to say anything…just accept it,"

"Of course!" he replies.

He stood to his feet.

"Everyone…I just wanted to say…thank you all for the wonderful gifts…"

"I couldn't have asked…"he says pausing mid-sentence.

"I'm sorry!" Kenji says as he paused and started wiping away some of the tears of joy that fell down his handsome youth face.

"Those better be happy tears!" calls Sanosuke.

Kenshin nods in response.

"Anyways, couldn't have asked for a better way…to spend birthday with my _friends_, my _family_ and my dearest _love_…thank you all so very much for making this day so special and meaningful for me!"

Everyone stood to his or her feet and clapped at Kenji's heartfelt speech...

* * *

"Thank you guys for coming out!" Kaoru cries.

"Thanks so much for inviting us!" Mina replies.

"We're so happy that you guys had a great time…that we are!"

"The food was _absolutely_ delicious!" Shinto cries with glee.

"Yahiko, Tsubame thanks so much for hosting the party for us," said Kaoru.

"It's no problem Mrs. Himura, we're happy that everyone had a great time!"

"We should get back to tending restaurant," says Yahiko.

"Take care guys have a good night!" Tsubame cries as she and Yahiko stepped back inside the Akabeko.

"See you later guys…come back and visit us!"

"Later little Yahiko!" Sanosuke said.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm exhausted!" Kaoru cries as she wiped the beads of sweats from her forehead.

"Same here," replies Megumi.

"I suppose we are going to head back home," says Sanosuke.

"We should probably head on back home ourselves," replies Kenshin.

"Well, you kids should go out and enjoy the rest of the evening!" Sanosuke cries as he and his wife proceeded back towards the path towards their home.

"Have fun kids!" Megumi cries.

"See you guys later!" says Sanosuke as he and his wife quickly disappeared around a sharp corner of the narrow pathway towards their home.

"Bye Sanosuke and Megumi!" Kaoru cries after them.

"Yes, I too think that you guys should go off and enjoy the rest of the evening," said Kenshin.

"I agree," replies Kaoru.

"Kenji, let me take this off your hands," Kaoru says as she reaches for Kenji's bag with his gifts inside.

"No, mom I got it,"

"Hey, if you're going to hang out with your friends I think this may get in your way…besides we don't want anyone to steal your _swag _do you,"

"Wait mom steal my _what_?" Kenji asks puzzled as he surrenders his bag over to his mother.

"Let's go Kaoru," Kenshin calls as he grabs onto to wife's hand.

She returns his embrace with a heartfelt smile.

"Have fun guys!" Kenshin says as he and Kaoru began making their way along the same pathway as Megumi and Sanosuke.

"Mom and Dad!" Kenji cries.

"Yes," replies Kenshin stopping and turning to his son.

"Thanks for everything…I love you!" Kenji cries as he embraces his parents.

"You're welcome Kenji you're a _great_ kid you totally deserve the best!"

"Good night! You guys!" Kenji cries.

"Good night!" they reply as they head back down the pathway to their home…

* * *

"Rinoa, Mina, Shinto…thanks so much for everything!"

"Kenji, you're one of our dearest friends, this is the least that we could do for you," replies Mina.

"Kenji, we love you…you've always been there for us…so this is our little payback," says Rinoa.

"Yeah, man you're like the _brother_ I've always wanted," Kenji smiles at his friends' compassionate words.

"There is not enough _gratitude_ in this world I could express for all of this!"

Kimora grabs Kenji's hands and plants a kiss upon his lips.

"Kimora!" he cries as he immediately began blushing.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help myself," she purrs.

"Guys, we get!" Rinoa says.

"We can take a hint," Mina says laughing.

"We will catch up with you guys later," Shinto replies.

"Guys…you don't have to leave," replied Kenji.

Rinoa snickers.

"Kenji, I think Kimora would think otherwise," replies Mina.

He turns to Kimora, who was standing there with her arms crossed and firm expression on her face.

"Guys, thanks so much for coming out…take care and have a good night!" Kimora said hastily.

"Good night you two!" Mina cries.

"Don't have too much fun now," Rinoa replies as the trio began heading down the pathway...

* * *

"Kimora, don't you think that was a little harsh?"

"What could you be referring to?" she asked coyly.

"I think you know what I'm referring too," Kenji says as he wrapped his arms around her.

She held her hand against his.

"It's such a beautiful evening," Kimora whispers excitedly.

"It certainly is,"

"The graceful Hokkaido River is certainly tranquil this evening," says Kimora peering over at the river's edge.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Kimora replies.

"Was the surprise party your idea?"

Kimora turned to Kenji.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just curious that's all?"

"Does it matter? You had a good time correct?"

"Well…yes…"

"Then that's all that matters right?"

"I suppose," Kenji says sighing.

"My dear, you're always so inquisitive,"

"I try my best," Kenji replies as he leans over and kisses Kimora's sweet lips.

They pulled apart, and Kenji stares into her eyes with a huge grin upon his handsome face.

"I have a surprise for you!" He says with excitement quivering in his voice.

Kimora's deep brown eyes widen with surprise.

"What would that be?"

Kenji grabs Kimora's hands.

"C'mon and follow me!" he says as he takes Kimora's hands and lead her back toward downtown Edo.

* * *

"Here we are," Kenji announces gleefully.

Kimora glances around the vacant deserted area.

"Where is here?"

Kenji points to the sight that stood ahead of them.

"Isn't this an inn?" she asked pointing at the small wooden colored building that lied in front of them.

"That's correct," he answers.

"Kenji…what are we doing here?"

"C'mon," he calls as he jesters for her to follow him inside.

They both made their way over to the small wooden counter top to short middle-aged woman with spectacles and long raven hair.

"Reservations for Takashi Seta,"

The innkeeper picked up a small tattered papyrus notebook and began scanning her record logs with a long white and black speckled feathered-pen.

"Taka Nori...Takaumi Sai...here we go...Takashi Seta...!"

"Here you go," the old innkeeper calls as she hands Kenji a tiny metal key.

"Your room will be on the second floor last room to your immediate right,"

"Thank you!" Kenji replies cheerfully as he reaches for one of Kimora's hands.

"Who the hell is Takashi Seta?"

"My alter ego so to speak," Kenji replies slyly as he lead Kimora upstairs to their inn-room...

* * *

Kenji slid open their inn-room hikido.

They both peered inside it.

The small room was painted a crimson color and speckled with flakes of cherry blossom petals. A small black lacquered vanity stood in one corner of the ornate room. There in the middle of the room stood their bed, a large wooden framed bed with crisp gold and red sheets and two golden headrest.

"This is a really nice room," Kimora cries as she stepped inside.

"Kenji, you coming inside?"

"Of course!" he replies as he stepped inside.

The scent of fresh sandalwood seemed to permeate the air.

He walked over to the bed.

Kenji shut his eyes.

"Ah...it smells so wonderfully fragrant in here,"

Kimora stepped behind Kenji and shoved down upon their bed.

"Whoa!" Kenji cries as he fell against the softness of the bed.

He turns over and stares in confusion at Kimora.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"Now, that we're all alone; we can consummate our _love_!" Kimora says as she climbs into Kenji's lap and forcing him down upon the bed.

She pulls open his haori top exposing his masculine chest; she began stroking his chest.

"Oh Kimora!" he moans softly.

"Kenji just _lie_ back and relax," She says as she glides her hands up to his neck, slowly glazing her fingers over his neck.

As, she was stroking his neck she moved in closer to him causing their lips to meet in an explosive fervent kiss.

They slowly pull apart from each other's lips.

"Kenji, I just _love_ the way you _taste_, so _good_ so _sweet_!" she purrs sedulously.

Kimora moves down to his hakama pants, and started unfastening the tie that held them closed.

"Kimora please!" Kenji pleads.

"What's the problem?"

"Kimora, I'm just not ready for this!"

"Wait, isn't this what you bought me here for?"

"Well...not exactly,"

"What?" she groans and moves over next to Kenji.

"I see you have enticed me for _nothing_!" Kimora grips.

"Now, Kimora you haven't even let me get to what I had in mind,"

"Please enlighten me!"

"Well, besides wanting to get some much _needed_ alone time with you, my love I figured we could not only spend my birthday together…"

"Alright..."

"Please allow me to continue...I also wanted to prove you that we don't have to make _physical_ love to one another in order to show our fondness for each other!"

"Really and how do propose we do that?"

"Kimora, first of all I want you to know that you don't have to _prove_ your love to me!"

"Kenji but I… _want_ to…I _need_ to!" she pleads.

"I understand that Kimora, but I'm not like all those other jerks you've been with, sleeping with me isn't going to prove anything except that we had sex!"

Kimora lowers her head. He sat up and peered into her deep chocolate eyes.

"I honestly would _love_ for you and I to make love to one another _but_ I've made a vow not only to my self but to you the woman I love so much…that when we married I would be a _pure_ man!"

She shook her head.

"I know I understand and respect your decision!" Kimora says pouting.

"Someday in the near future you will be my _wife_ and that's when we'll express our _love_ for one another!"

Kenji embraces her other hand into his own.

"I promise you that it will be worth the wait, my love!" Kimora lifts her face to meet his; she leans over and embraces him in her arms.

"Sometimes I feel that you are just too good to me…I love you so much!"

"I love you too!" Kenji whispers excitedly in response.

"Wait here, I will be right back!"...

* * *

**_About five minutes later..._**

* * *

"Kimora, please come with me?" Kenji calls from the front hidiko.

She stood to her feet and glanced down the hallway.

He jesters for her to follow him.

"What another surprise?" Kimora asks as she follows him down the quiet empty hallway.

The pair stepped into inside the shower room; the thick mist from the water blanketed the room.

Kenji leads Kimora over to the _ofuro_.

"Ladies first!"

"Kenji!"

Without another moment's hesitation, Kimora slowly removed her kimono. She slowly steps inside of the steamy lukewarm water. The steamy water felt warm and inviting against her nude body. She turns her attention over to Kenji. He slowly began removing his yukuta as well. He soon joined her into the warm steamy waters. He sat down behind her; he pulling her body closer to his.

She gently leans against Kenji.

He began running his fingers over her breasts.

"Oooooh!" Kimora moans as she felt the sensation pulsate throughout her body.

Kenji ran his fingers up to Kimora's slender shoulders.

He began tenderly massaging her shoulder in a very slow rhythmic pace.

"Oh Kenji!" she softly moans.

Kimora swiftly turns to Kenji; she embraces him in her arms.

The pair lean in close to one another and pressed their lips firmly against one in a seductive sensual kiss...

* * *

"Ah, that was certainly refreshing!" Kimora sighs as she lies back against the softness of the bed.

"Yes, I agree!" Kenji replies as he stood quietly in the doorway.

"Why are you just standing come and join me,"

"Not just yet, I have one more thing up my sleeve," he replies.

"Is that so?" cries Kimora.

"Yes, I shall be only a second!" Kenji cries as he heads downstairs...

* * *

_**A few moments later...**_

* * *

"Oh what's inside the bowls?" Kenji steps over to the bed and sat down the two bowls over on the side of the bed.

"You'll find out in just a second!"

"But, first I want you to shut your eyes,"

"Shut my eyes…but why!"

"Please Kimora if you want me to _reveal_ my surprise!"

"Fine!" Kimora sighs as she shuts her eyes.

Kenji picks up one of the small bowls; he removes the lid.

"Open you mouth,"

"What?"

"Kimora!"

"Okay!" Kimora cries as she opens her mouth.

Kenji pulls out one the red plump juicy strawberries.

He slowly takes it to Kimora's mouth; places it upon her tongue.

"Taste it,"

Kimora slowly takes a small bite of the luscious fruit.

"Oh…this is good!" Kimora says as the burst of favor pulsated throughout her senses.

Kenji finishes feeding her the strawberry.

"What do you call this?"

"It's a strawberry,"

"I never seen nor tasted anything like it!"

"Yes, it's an imported good from one of the western nation!"

"Wow, this is very delicious please do you have any more!" Kimora asks anxiously.

"Wait, I have another treat for you," Kenji says while he reaches down to the side of the bed; he picks up the other small bowl.

He removed the lid, setting it aside.

He slid a finger inside.

"Oh my, what is that?"

"Here taste it," Kenji says moving his finger over to Kimora.

"Kenji, I don't know!" Kimora cries as she stares at the dark gooey substance.

"Please trust me!" Kenji slides his finger inside of her mouth; she slowly slid her tongue against Kenji's finger.

"Whoa, this even better!"

"What do you call this?"

"It's called chocolate,"

"Where is this from?"

"It's imported from the western land as well,"

"Mmph, that was very tasty!"

"Glad, you like it!" replies Kenji.

Kimora glances down at the side of the bed; she picks up the two bowls and sat them upon small _tansu_ next to the bed.

Kenji picks up one of the luscious strawberries; he slowly brings it to his mouth, he slowly takes a bite out of it.

He takes it and slowly draws it forward to Kimora; she too takes a delectable bite of the fruit.

Kimora reaches over and picks up the small bowl that was filled with the chocolate.

She glances up at Kenji and began smiling mischievously.

"I have an idea that I think that you'll enjoy very much!"

She takes her right hand and she opens the folds of her yukata revealing her bare chest. Kenji observes as Kimora takes the small bowl and she began pouring the chocolate over her body. She starts from her neck onto the center of her breast; she then takes the bowl and directly pours some upon each of her round firm breast; she concluded by stopping at the center of her belly.

She takes the bowl and places it back upon the _tansu_.

"Your turn!" she cries.

Without hesitation Kenji lowers himself upon Kimora's lower body and began devouring the seductive sweet upon her body.

Kenji slowly drags his tongue over her breast, leaving no trace of the sweet.

He drags his tongue across to her other breast; He slowly began consuming the sweet upon her, his touch caused shockwaves of passion to pulsate throughout her body.

"Kenji!" Kimora moans.

After finishing Kenji takes his mouth and began slowly licking the trail of chocolate that lined her neck.

"Ohhhhhh!" Kimora moans loudly in sweet pleasure.

She began rubbing her hands through Kenji's fiery hair as he showered attention to her body.

Concluding with that, Kenji ran his tongue upon her chin, till her reached her mouth.

He ran his tongue over her thick luscious lips.

Kenji sat up he licks his lips he was still savoring the sweet taste of their passionate kiss.

"My turn!"

Kenji lied back against the softness of the bed. Kimora sat herself upon Kenji; she placed herself on top of Kenji's manhood.

She reaches over and opened his haori top exposing his chest.

She leaned over and slowly began caressing his bare chest.

Kimora picks up one of the strawberries, she dips it into the chocolate and takes it over to Kenji's mouth, letting some of the chocolate drip upon the side of his mouth.

Kenji takes in the savory sweet fruit. Kimora leans over and licks the remnants of sweetness from his mouth.

She takes Kenji's index and pinky fingers and slides them into her mouth, bringing them out in a slow rhythmic pace.

She moves on to his pointer finger sliding it too in and out of her mouth savoring the rich delicacy that covered his fingers.

"Oh Kimora!"

Finally, she makes her way over to his middle finger; she stared directly into Kenji's soft blue eyes and began sucking frantically on his finger.

"Mmmph!" Kimora moans.

"Ohhhh!" Kenji cries as he soon felt direct simulation pulsate through his body.

"Whoa!" Kenji cries as felt the blood rushing to his manhood.

Kenji felt himself losing control of his body as the intense sensations of passion flowed throughout his body.

"I feel someone is very _pleased_ with my work!" Kimora cries as she felt Kenji's manhood grow harder underneath her.

"Kimora!" Kenji whispers as he sucked in a deep breathe.

Kimora climbs off from Kenji she lies down next to him.

She leans over lies her head upon Kenji's chest.

She felt his heart beating rapidly inside his chest.

"Kenji!"

"Yes!"

"You have proven me wrong," Kenji turns over to Kimora.

"How so?"

"I didn't think that we could express our love for one another without actually making love to each other!"

Kenji smiles and began tenderly stroking Kimora's hair.

"Kenji, I'm so grateful that you have proven me wrong, I too long for the day when we become husband and wife!"

"Kimora!"

"I love you from the bottom of my heart!"

"So do I," replies Kenji.

"This has definitely been one of the _best_ birthdays ever!"

Kimora smiles in response to Kenji's kind words.

She leans in closer to his body.

She felt the fluttering beats of his heart.

"I love being here wrapped up in your arms," she whispers softly.

Kenji brushes his hand against her soft delicate face.

They both soon drifted off into a peaceful night sleep...

おしまい!

* * *

*_Ofuro_* in the polite form as _**ofuro**_ (お風呂), is Japanese for bath. Furo are part of the Japanese ritual for bathing, not meant for washing but rather for relaxing and warming oneself.

*_tansu_* Japanes word for a chest or cupboard.

*_Yoshida Shōin_***** (吉田 松陰, September 20, 1830-November 21, 1859) was one of the most distinguished intellectuals in the closing days of the Tokugawa Shogunate. He devoted to developing many Ishin Shishi who made an outstanding contribution to the Meiji Restoration. He was a Japanese teacher of military tactics in the domain of Choshu. He studied "_Dutch learning_" (European studies) in Nagasaki and _Edo_ (modern Tokyo) and was deeply influenced by the pro-emperor thinkers.


	3. An old patriot

"_A man that lived during the Revolution_"

August 12th 1898 30th year of the Meiji

Kenshin glanced around at the unknowing surroundings. It seemed to be a place that he had seen many times before, but for some reason he couldn't seem to place it in his mind. His breathing became more labored; his mind began to race, as he couldn't figure out how and why he was in this dark hellish place. The air was cold and dry as he continued pacing what seemed to be a labyrinth of some sort. As he continued slowly pacing through the maze, he began to hearing movement of some sort. Kenshin slowly made his way towards the sounds.

"Father…where are you?" called out a voice very familiar to him.

"Kenji!"

Kenshin felt his heart racing in his chest.

"Kenji…where are you?" he called out into the faint darkness.

There was no response.

"Father…please help me!" his son calls.

"Kenji, I can't see you, where are you?"

"Father…please hurry…he's going to _kill_ me!"

"Son, I'm coming!" Kenshin cries as he continued running toward his son's voice.

He continued running blindly through the darkness with the only thought of rescuing his son.

("_I need to find him…but this labyrinth is very confusing_!")

"Nooooooooooo!" Kenji wailed from afar.

"Was that?" Kenshin cried.

"Please don't kill me!"

"Kenji, I'm coming!" Kenshin yelled as he ran towards his son's voice.

("_What's this up ahead? Could it be_?")

"By the Gods!" Kenshin cried as he fell to his knees.

"Father," His son cried feebly.

"KENJI!" he screamed.

"Himura the _Battosai _so we meet again!" called Kenji's capturer.

Kenshin stared intensely at the man holding his child captive.

For some strange reason he couldn't make out this man's face.

"Who are you?" Kenshin asked staring at the lanky silver-hair figure in front of him.

"_Battosai_, how incredible rude of you… to forget one of your old foes!"

("_Why can't I make out his face_?")

"Please, let my son go!" Kenshin pleaded to his son's capturer.

"Never!" he barked.

"Father…please save me!"

"I'm not sure who you are or why you want to bring harm to my child, but I'm begging you to please, spare his life…and take mines instead!"

"I think this boy's life will _suffice_!" the unknown man yelped as he plunges his dagger into deep into Kenji's heart.

"**FATHER**!" Kenji screamed as he collapsed and fell to the ground.

"Kenji!" Kenshin called as he ran over to his fallen son.

"Himura, now you know what he feels like to have someone so _precious_ taken away from you!" the unknown stranger yelped.

"Be quiet!" he yells at the strange man.

Kenshin lifted his son, his blood spewed heavily from his wound.

"Kenji…my…son!" he stammered.

Kenshin felt tears piercing his eyes.

"Everything's going to be alright…I can save you!" He sobbed.

"Father…I…think…it's too late…for me,"

Kenji grasped the deep wound in his chest.

Kenji peered over his blood soaked hand.

His son suddenly began grasping for air.

"Kenji…please…you…must live!" His father stammers.

Warm tears began flowing from His grief-stricken eyes.

Kenji raised his blood soaked hand and tenderly coddled his father's hands.

"Fa…th..er…why…didn't you…save…me?" Kenji whispered with the last bit of life left in him.

"KENJI!"

His dead body fell limp to the ground.

"Son…no you can't be gone…no…I'm…sorry!" He sobs.

"_Battosa_i, now we're even!" called Kenji's killer.

"**Noooooooooooo**!" Kenshin wailed...

* * *

"KENJI!" Kenshin screeches.

He opens his eyes. Kenshin sits up inside his bedroll he shared with wife.

("_It was just a night terror_!")

("_Have mercy…it was just another night terror_!")

Kenshin clutched his rapidly beating heart.

He sucked in a deep breath to stop his intense labored breathing.

He looked over to see that his wife Kaoru was still fast asleep.

He felt something warm and moist.

"What's this?" Kenshin says glancing down at his chest.

He seemed to be soaked in his own perspiration.

"I think I need to get some fresh air," whispers Kenshin as he quietly climbed out of their bedroll…

He quietly shut the hikido, and makes his way down the hallway.

He pauses as he approached his son's room.

Kenshin carefully slid open his son's hikido and peaked inside.

("_Kenji's fine…he seems to be resting peacefully_,")

He shut the hikido and made his way downstairs into the _washitsu..._

_

* * *

_

Kenshin stepped over to the well and took a slip of the cool water.

The liquid felt smooth and inviting as it slid down his dry throat.

He took a sit upon one of the steps of their dojo.

"This breezy, feels so wonderful," Kenshin calls as the cool night air presses against his tired aching body.

His mind began swelling with the thoughts of the night terror that he had just awoken from.

"My night terrors seem to be getting worse, each night,"

"Who was that man? I have no clue who he was,"

"Each time I keep having the same night terror, about someone trying to hurt Kenji!"

"Could this be all be apart of Amiko's _ominous_ presage?"

Kenshin sucks in a deep breathe and buried his face in hands.

"Whether, or not it is, the date is drawing near each and every day,"

"I can't do anything…expect protect my kin, for whatever my _sins_ of the past are trying to bring upon him,"

"I can't for the life of me…remember who that man was that _slain_ Kenji in my night terror,"

"If I can find out who _that_ man is then maybe I can try to stop whatever is suppose to happen,"

Kenshin sighed at his own pretentious thoughts and made his way back inside of his home settling in for the reminder of the night...

* * *

_The very next morning_

* * *

Their family was gathered for at the table.

They usually have breakfast together.

Since, Kenshin's night terrors began, they have caused him to lose much sleep these days.

"Father!" calls Kenji.

"Father!" he calls once again poking his father in hard on the shoulder.

"Yes…yes I'm awake," Kenshin cries as he snaps back into consciousness.

"Sure, you were," Kenji says laughing at his father.

Kenshin wipes his tired eyes and glanced around the kitchen.

He seemed very disoriented.

"Kenshin, is everything alright?" Kaoru asks as she places his breakfast in front of him.

"I'm fine," he remarks.

"You sure? Father you've been falling asleep at the table quite frequently these days,"

Kenshin smiles.

"My son, I'm getting old and I'm not young and sprite as I once used to be,"

"Is that so?" asks Kenji.

"Yes, Kenji your father is aging…but he's aging quite well I may add," Kaoru calls from the kitchen.

"What does that have to do with you constantly falling asleep at the table?"

"Son, when you begin to age, getting rest is something that will be vital to your life,"

"I understand that but…you guys usually turn in quite early, therefore I don't understand how you cannot be getting enough rest,"

("_My son, he's definitely got Kaoru's tenacity that he does,_")

"Kenji, I'm fine, I just been having a few restless nights of sleep these days…but nothing to be concerned over,"

Kenji sighs. "Get some rest and keep up your health,"

"Definitely," Kenshin replies happily.

Kenji stood to his feet.

"Mother, father, I really should get going," he announces.

"Why? Are you in a hurry?" his mother asks with concern.

"Yes, as a part of our seasonal finals we are having a guest lecturer today, and Sensei Seyuka asked the class to please be on time,"

"Who's the lecturer?" Kenshin inquires.

"I believe his name is Kitaro Narita,"

"Kitaro Narita you say?"

Kenji nods.

"Why do you ask?"

"His name sounds vaguely familiar…I believe he is one of the old patriots from the Revolution,"

"Sensei Seyuka mentioned something like that to us in class,"

"You will certainly learn a great deal from that man if he is whom I believe he is, that you will,"

Kenji eyes lit up with excitement.

"That's great!" he cries.

"Kenji, we don't want to hold you up any longer, hurry so you won't be late!" calls his mother.

"Right!" he calls as he bows to his parents.

"See you guys later!" Kenji cries as he grabbed his bag and heads hastily out of the _washitsu..._

_

* * *

_

Kenji paced through the narrow pathway through the forests. The bright morning sun lit the way to his school. He took a quick sniff of the air. The scent of fresh pomegranate radiated through the air. The morning breezy fluttered through Kenji's long fiery locks as he quickly made his way to his school. He soon found his way to his school. He saw some of his classmates chattering outside the school.

"Good morning!"

"Good morning!" Kenji replies to one of his classmates.

He steps inside of the small dojo and made his way over to his desk. Kenji took a seat and pulls out the book that his friend Shinto had given him for his birthday. He wanted to read upon some of the Master Yoshida Shoin just in case he had some questions for Kitaro Narita about the Revolution.

As Kenji began getting more and more immersed in his reading, he notices out of the corner of his eye that their Sensei had stepped inside. He made his way over to the center of the class.

"Class please take your seats!" Sensei Seyuka announces.

Kenji shut his novel and turned his attention over to front of the class.

"Everyone I would like you all to welcome our honored lecturer Kitaro Narita!"

The entire class erupted into a roar of applause. Everyone turns their attention over to the front hikido of their class. In walks a short, stout gray haired old man. He walked with a slight hunch in his back.

He slowly strode over into the center of the class.

"Good morning all,"

"Good morning!" the class remarks in unison.

The old man slowly scans the entire class with his old biddy narrow eyes.

"I suppose I should introduce myself, I'm Kitaro Narita,"

"I'm a retired Security official from the Meiji government,"

"I was one of their Security Generals,"

"Enough of that, I'm here to talk about my life as former patriot,"

"My involvement in the Revolution was enforced,"

"I was involuntarily drafted by some fellows from the _Isin-Shishi_ while in my hometown of Aizuwa,"

"The battles were drifting into the many local villages, so in order to protect our villages some men from the _Isin-Shishi_ drafted all the healthy young men into their forces,"

The old patriot sighs and stares intensely at the class.

"Despite my wife's _vigorous_ protesting and my unsuccessful attempts trying to hide, I was still drafted into the war,"

The old gray-haired patriot began pacing through the one of the rows of students.

"Unfortunately, they soon found out that I had some type of swords men training, so I was drafted in the front lines of many battles,"

"I had never seen such horrible, _vile_ bloodshed in all my life,"

"Each and every time we drove into battle, I never knew if my comrades or I would come out alive,"

"There were many time during the battles that I would think is this all worth it? How is taking someone's life achieving anything?"

"We would go back into our camps and every time I closed my eyes all I seen was _blood_, _blood_, and more _blood_,"

"Our enemies constantly raided and viciously ambushed us during the night fall,"

"Sir Narita!"

"Yes?" he replies turning his attention over to Sensei Seyuka.

"Is there any particular battle or battles that stand out in your mind?"

"Why, yes there is…glad you inquired,"

"As we were approaching _Kyoto_, our captain told us that we were going to be joined in battle by an another patriot of _great_ caliber!"

"This man was no ordinary patriot, this man was one of the most successful and skillful swordsman of our times,"

He pauses and sucks in a deep breathe.

"The legendary _Hikokiri_ _Battosai_…otherwise known as _Battosai_ the man-slayer!"

A deafening silence fell upon the class. Everyone in class stared intensely at the old patriot. Kenji sat up in his desk and leaned forward. This was the part of his lecture that he was greatly anticipating.

"I alone with my of my fellow comrades, had only heard rumors of this man, never did we think that we would actually get to see him in battle," he continues.

"For some reason I remember every little detail about that day we finally got to see the Battosai in action,"

Kitaro turns his attention to the thin paper wall up above the class. He felt his mind wandering off to the days of the Revolution.

"Upon our arrival we stopped to replenish our supplies, and almost immediately we were ambushed, and everyone began panicking and chaos ensued," Kitaro says…

* * *

"Kitaro, what's going on?" called a voice.

"Shinji, I have no idea!"

Kitaro glanced around their surroundings. He looked out a small window in the dojo. He peered ahead and heard voices chattering about within the deep whims of the forests ahead of them. He could hear their voices and some type of movement but he seen no one. The air thick with anticipation as he and his comrades ran amok in their small hut waiting for the word on their next command.

A loud explosion echoed and exploded behind them. His closest friend/alley Shinji quickly ducked behind a small piece of debris.

"What the hell, was that?" he stuttered.

"It sounded like more gun-power explosives!" replied Kitaro.

Another explosive boom rattled the vicinity.

"It sounds like they are getting closer!"

"That's…not…good," Shinji stutters.

"Everyone!" calls a familiar voice.

All the men turned their attention over to the familiar deep voice.

"It's capital Takada," replied Kitaro.

"We need to get out of here, if we stay here we will be killed, so I'm ordering everyone to evacuate this area _immediately_! And charge the lines!"

"Captain Takada!"

"Yes, Shinji?"

"Sir how did this happen?"

"Shinji, I'm not too sure the Choshu clans must have some how gotten a hold our of advancement plans!"

"Everyone let's go!" the Captain called as he ran through the debris and charged forward into the on-slewing chaos.

"**HAI**!" all the other men cried in unison following their captain.

He turned back to his troops

"Be brave men and fight for the sake of our country!" Captain Takeda shouted with vigor as he drew his sword and charged ahead. All the other troops followed his lead drawing their swords and charge forth into battle.

Kitaro began making his way to the outside of the damaged dojo, as he was leaving and turned and noticed that his friend was not behind him.

"Shinji!" he called out looking around.

"Where are you?"

"Kitaro, I can't…"

He turned to his friend who was still hiding behind the strewn piece of debris.

"Shinji, the Captain has ordered us to go out! We must follow orders!"

"No, I can't," he repeated.

"Shinji, if we stay here we will be killed!"

"I know, but our enemies are using _western_ technology, so how can our swords compete against that?"

"Shinji, were did all this panic come from? You're normally the first to charge into combat!"

Another deafening boomed quaked the ground and exploded in front of them. Voices of men pierced through the air as their bodies scattered through the vicinity.

"Shinji, c'mon we have to get out of here!"

"No, please!" he begged.

The sounds of voices and violent clashing of swords and shots began echoing from all sides the men.

Kitaro stared at the dreadful sight before him, his comrades were engaging in intense combat with their foes. Echoes of sword and guns play filled the damaged vicinity.

"Shinji, we must go!" he cried as he quickly grabbed Shinji and pulled him away from their abandon hideaway.

"Noooo!" Shinji wailed.

Suddenly an explosion rocked their hideaway causing it to shatter before their eyes.

The men dived for cover as the shrapnel pieces scattered about in all directions. Foul gun power residue filled the air around them. Kitaro gripped his chest. His heart was pounding heavily.

He sucked in a deep breath and shut his eyes.

"That was close!" Kitaro cried.

"Thank you for saving my life!" replied Shinji.

"Of course!"

"Now, let's join our comrades," Kitaro cried.

"Okay," Shinji replied with hesitation.

They men stood to their feet and drew their swords.

"Let's go!" Kitaro cried.

He turned to his frightened friend. Who stood still with a blank expression upon his face.

"Shinji…let's go!" he barked.

"Shinji!"

"What is it now?" Kitaro asked.

Shinji pointed to the sight before him. Kitaro turned to the sight that his friend was pointing to. A small envoy of armored men with swords drawn was charging full speed toward them.

Shinji fell to the ground in paralyzing fear.

"It's over…Kitaro…we're through!"

"Shinji! Stop being a _coward_ and draw your _damn_ sword!"

As Kitaro stopped to turn and fight, spatters of blood sprayed across the field.

The bodies of the dismembered men fell to the Earth with a deafening thud.

Kitaro fell to the Earth in awe.

"Who or what…the…hell…just…happened?" he stammered.

"Are you guys alright?"

The two men turned to the insipid voice. There stood before them was a young man with long fiery red hair and piercing blue eyes. Kitaro noticed what seemed to be a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek.

"Yes…I think so!" Shinji stammered.

The strange young man helped the men to their feet.

"Did you just slay all those men?" Shinji asked.

"Yes!" the young man answered quickly.

In that moment Kitaro gasped realizing that he just witnessed the powerful swordsman that he had only heard rumors of.

"Wait so are you the legendary _Hitokiri_ _Battosai_?"

The young man turned away and began cleaning his bloody blade.

"Some have referred to me as such,"

Kitaro and Shinji both turned to one another in puzzlement at his revelation.

"Are you kidding me this child is the legendary _man-slayer_?" Shinji whispered loudly.

Kitaro's mind too echoed the very same thought as his friend. How could this small weak looking child be the legendary manslayer? The child look like he could hardly harm a fly…let alone ruthless slay men as the now once rumors had claimed.

"We must hurry and leave this area at once!" the young man cried as he covered his cloak around his body and spirited ahead of them...

* * *

"I couldn't believe that someone so young could be the legendary man-slayer!" Kitaro cried as he turned his attention back to the class and seemed to step back into reality.

He shook his head.

"After he came to our rescue, we witness more of the _Battosai_ in action,"

"That young man killed with such _lightening_ quickness that if you _blinked_ you would have missed it!"

"I remember thinking how _stoic_ he was in battle, he seem to _kill_ with no sense of any _remorse_ towards his adversaries!"

"I was certainly glad to be on his side!" Kitaro remarked as he made his way back to the center of the class.

"So, you actually witness the _Battosai_ in battle? That's amazing!" says Sensei Seyuka.

"Yes, as quickly as he appeared…the _Battosai_ seemed to just vanish without a trace,"

"Never to be seen or heard from again,"

"Although, I did hear rumors that many years he's been living in _Edo_ and was trying to _atone_ for his past of some sorts,"

"In my honest, opinion I don't see how someone with so much _blood_ on his hands could ever _atone_ for all the lives he _viciously_ snuffed out,"

"Sir Kitaro, if I may interjected…I know the things the _Battosai_ did and the lives he took were horrible, but I think he was doing what he felt was the right thing to do…despite the _Battosai's_ sordid reputation, this young man did help usher in our _peaceful_ Meiji era,"

"You're right, the _Battosai_ was responsible for bringing about these peaceful times…but how can one forget all the _brutality_ and _killings_?"

"Being there and witnessing all the _bloody_ chaos, certainly makes one mind see that young man in a _very _different light," Kitaro says as he sucked in a deep breath and sighs.

"I have waddled through enough of those times,"

"Once the wars ended, I went back to my home, my wife and child were fine and I soon enrolled into "_Yoshida Shonin's Vilage of the Pines school_,"

"There I studied the ways of the samurai and learned more about our country's history," he says as he began making his way down Kenji's row.

Kenji stares ahead at the old patriot striding his way. He wondered if he could possibly ask him a question, or what he would do if the old man stopped at his side.

"Once I graduated from there, I soon discovered that _samurai _were no longer needed, I managed to secure a job within the Meiji government as one of their Security Generals,"

"I have since then retired, I now spend these days with my wife and lecturing at local schools around Edo as such,"

"Wow, such an amazing life-story!" calls a student.

Kitaro turns to the student and smiles.

"Thank you, young man, I'm sure that all of you will have a great life story to share someday!" he says turning his attention over at the sight before.

"What book is this?" Kitaro asks as he stopped at Kenji's desk.

Kenji stared slightly dumbfounded at the old man and opened his mouth but nothing seemed to come out.

Kitaro picks up the book before Kenji could answer.

He stared intensely at the aged novel.

"It's a copy of _Master Shoin's_ historical autobiography of Military Science!"

"Amazing, how did you copy of this book, as this novel is extremely rare?"

"A dear friend of mines passed it alone to me for my birthday," Kenji replies as his voice returned to him.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, he said that his father was one of Master Shonin's students,"

"Really? What might his name be?"

"I don't recall his first name, but his father given name is _Asuji_,"

"_Asuji_, you say…don't recollect any one by that name," Kitaro says trying to connect the name to someone in his mind.

"Perhaps he was one of his later pupils," suggests Kitaro.

"Maybe so, you can borrow it if you like,"

"Son, thanks for the gesture but please keep the novel you…young people need to learn more about _our_ great country,"

"Especially, seeing that you are all the future," he goes on to say.

Kenji smiled at Kitaro's inspiring words.

"Young man…what is your…" Kitaro says trailing off.

Suddenly images of the Battosai flashed with in his mind. He stares intensely at Kenji. He notices that the old man was staring intensely at him, as if he was staring into his very soul. His stare began making Kenji feel quite uncomfortable, as he couldn't figure out why the old patriot was looking at him with such intensity.

"Sir…is something the matter?"

Everyone in class turns their attention over to the old man and Kenji who seemed to be engaged in some type of odd staring contest with one another.

"It's can't be…there…is no…way…" the old man stammers.

"Sir Kitaro, what's the matter?" asks Sensei Seyuka.

He pulls out a small pair of thick black-rimmed glasses.

Immediately upon closely observing Kenji's face, the old patriot connects the image in his mind.

"This young man face…favors the _Hitokiri_ _Battosai_!" he stammers out loud.

"What?" Kenji cries.

"Sir Kitaro! What is the meaning of your accusation?" asks Sensei Seyuka.

"The _flaming_ red hair and those _sharp_ blue eyes are exactly the same as the _Battosai_!"

"Sir Kitaro!" calls the Sensei.

"This can't be him it's been many years since the Revolution ended!"

"I know…cause I'm not him!" replies Kenji.

He steps closer to Kenji. He had to take a closer look at this boy that reminded him so much of the manslayer.

Kitaro grabbed Kenji's face and began turning his head from side to side.

"Sir Kitaro, what is this meaning of this?"

All Kenji could think of is why? Why was the old man throwing such an extreme accusations at him?

Kitaro drops his grip on Kenji and slowly backed away. He couldn't believe the sight before his eyes. He never thought in this present time would he ever see someone that resembled the merciless killer.

"Who are you? And why do you resemble the _Battosai_ so much?"

"I don't know…but how can you _accuse_ me of such a thing?" Kenji cries angrily.

"Are you a _relative_ or _ancestor_ of the _Battosai_? Who are you?"

Kitaro suddenly remembered one of the _Battosai's_ most distinct features.

"Where's that…_scar_?"

"What scar?" Kenji asks as he stood to his feet and leered at Kitaro.

"That _cold_ callous stare it's the same look that _Battosai_ gave as he _slain_ his opponents!"

Kitaro stammers as he fell to the ground.

"Have you come back to exact _revenge_ on those who were your _cohorts_ as well?"

"What, the _hell_ are you blabbering about old man?" Kenji asks as he reaches over to try and help him up.

Kitaro swipes away his hand. "No, _Battosai_ stay away from me!"

"I'm not the _Battosai_ old man!"

Kitaro leapt to his feet. "You stay away me!" he cries as he backs away and running to the hikido.

He turns and leers at the class with a strong look of fear in his eyes.

"I would advise all of you to _stay_ away from that _cold-blooded_ killer!" Kitaro says as he hurries out of the dojo.

"Sir Kitaro!" called Sensei Seyuka.

"Class dismissed!" he cries as he headed out the door after the delirious old man.

Everyone in class turned and looked at one another. They all began gathering up all their belonging. The students started chattering about at the incident that just occurred. Some of the students turned at looked over at Kenji. Who stood still as he was still in shock over the unpleasant incident that just occurred.

"Kenji, what the heck was all that about?" calls a classmate.

Kenji turns to his classmate, and sighs.

"I have no idea!"

"I think Master Kitaro is seriously delusional,"

"Apparently!" replies Kenji.

Kenji gathered his things. He slowly walked over to the hikido with his head hung low. He heard whispers and chatter. He knew that his classmates were talking about him. So he made his way out of the dojo. Kenji steps over to the pathway that led him back to his home. As he was making his way down the pathway he spotted a blooming Sakura tree. He ceased walking and made his way over to the tree. Kenji took a seat underneath a blooming Sakura tree. He sat back against the tree and peered into the bright sunny sky.

His mind started racing…

("_I'm still in shock of what just happened_!")

("_The _Battosai_…and I look similar, how could that be_?")

("_There is no way I could bare such a resemblance to a brutal, vicious killer_!")

Kenji sighs.

"Why would he say such a thing like that to me?"

"Maybe I should look into finding out who _Battosai_ the manslayer was?"

* * *

_A few hours later_

* * *

Sometime during the late afternoon, Kenji meant up with his beloved Kimora. The two lovers meant at the Hokkaido River Bridge. This bridge was a very popular destination for many of the youth of Edo. Kenji and Kimora stood at the center arc of the popular bridge that was overlooking the edge of the crowded Edo marketplace. After a couple moments of brief pleasantries Kimora began noticing how quiet Kenji began and how he started staring off into the distance.

"Kenji?"

"Kenji?" Kimora calls once again.

"Yes?"

"Is everything okay?"

"Of course…why do you ask?"

"You seem really distracted,"

Kenji leans over and glances at the embankment of the Hokkaido River Bridge. The evening sunrays reflected within in his soft blue eyes. The cool evening breeze fluttered about through Kenji's fiery locks.

Kimora decided to try and kill the growing silence.

"I have some good news, my love,"

"What may that be?" he asks without even turning her way.

"I've found work!"

"Is that so?"

"Yes!"

"I will be working part-time at the _Akabeko_ with Yahiko and Tsubame!"

"That's great," Kenji replies in such a low monotone voice.

"I can finally save some money for us to start our lives together!" Kimora expresses with glee.

Kenji smiles at her words and continued glazing ahead at the smooth combers of the river.

Kimora sighs.

"Kenji?"

He continued peering at the combers.

"Kenji Himura?" she calls.

"What is it?"

"Are you even listening to me?" she sulks.

"Of course, I am,"

"It certainly doesn't seem like it!"

Kenji turns to his lover and quickly turned away.

"My love, what's wrong?" Kimora asks as she embraced one of Kenji's hands.

"Kimora, I'm sorry for the short-sidedness but I…" he says trailing off.

"You what?"

"I was accused today by our guest lecturer of resembling…_Battosai_…the manslayer," Kenji says revealing his grief.

"What? Seriously? Who accused you of such a thing?"

"Kitaro Narita, he was an old patriot, who fought alone side the _Battosai_,"

"So…what does that have to with you?"

"The old man came over to my desk and as we were bantering…he began intensely staring at me, once he put on his spectacles, he _freaked_ out and started _sprouting_ off about how much I reminded him of the _Battosai_,"

"I don't understand how you could bear a resemblance to the _Battosai_!"

"Well, according to him my _expressions_ and _red_ hair and blue _eyes_ are precisely as his,"

"He mentioned something about having a scar as well,"

"His wild accusations were just mind-boggling," Kenji says sighing.

Kimora steps closer to Kenji. She peers over at him.

"I can understand why you seemed so _distraught_,"

Kenji wraps his arms around his beloved. He lied his head against her shoulder.

"I just cannot stop thinking about those accusations!"

"Kenji, truth be told, I've never seen a picture…nor really heard anyone speak of the _Battosai_,"

"Who's to say that old man is lying? Maybe my features do resemble him in some way,"

"After-all he did actually see him in battle, and he was an old patriot!" Kenji cries sadly.

"Kenji, the Revolution ended more than thirty-something odd years ago…how could he possibly remember such _salient_ features from one mere person?"

"That's just it…the _Battosai_ wasn't just an ordinary man…he was one of the _best_ patriots…that helped usher in the our country's Meiji Restoration,"

"So it's very possible…that the old man could have come in contact with the _Battosai_,"

"It just seems a bit strange how he…" Kimora saying trailing off in her speech.

A thought suddenly popped into Kimora's mind.

The thought was certainly not a good one.

She gasps and turns to Kenji.

"What is it?"

"Kenji, he said that your features were very _reminiscent _of the _Battosai_…the _red_ hair and _blue_ eyes right?"

"That's correct,"

"Kenji, this is going to sound silly but…your father has _red_ hair and _blue_ eyes,"

Kenji's heart skipped a beat at her words.

"If I'm not mistaken I haven't _seen_ or known anyone else with such _prominent_ features,"

"I vaguely remember my father mentioning being somewhat involved in the Revolution many years ago,"

"Kenji…do…you…think…that your father is the…" He places his fingers on Kimora lips silencing her.

"No…he…can't be…I cannot fathom the…thought…that…my…father could have been that _manslayer_?" he stammered.

Kenji cups his face in his hands.

His body fell to the ground.

"Kenji!" Kimora cries.

"My love, we cannot be for sure that your father was that man,"

"Kimora, all the signs seem to be pointing that way!" he cries.

"It seems the only way to find out is to ask your father,"

"I can't do that!"

"Kenji, it's the _only_ way you're going to find out the truth,"

"I don't think I want to know the truth,"

"If you don't find out you're going to regret Kenji…your heart and soul won't rest until you do,"

"I can't…I just can't…I don't know what I would do if he revealed to me that he was the manslayer," Kenji snobs.

"You will never know till you find out," Kimora whispers as she embraces her beloved...

* * *

"Kenji, thanks for escorting me home,"

"Your welcome, my love,"

"I should get going,"

Kimora reaches over and plants a sweet kiss upon her lover's lips.

Kenji wraps his arms around his beloved.

"Kenji, please talk to your father," she says wiping away the sad confusing tears from his eyes.

He nods.

"Good night, my love," he says softly as he turns quickly heads back toward the narrow pathway to his home...

* * *

Kimora stepped inside her home, shutting the hikido behind her.

She notices her father sitting over at the low table.

"Good evening Kimora!" calls Sanosuke.

"Hello father,"

"You are just in time…dinner is almost ready," he replies...

* * *

"Mom, the salmon is absolutely divine!" calls Kimora in delight as she sat down her chopsticks and rubbed her full belly.

"Thanks!"

"Kimora, how did things go at the Akabeko?" asks Sanosuke.

"I got the job!"

"That's great!" Megumi cries with delight.

"When do you start?" Sanosuke asks.

"They said I can start tomorrow,"

"Wow, that's fast," replies Megumi.

"Tsubame said that they are in dire need of help these days, and they asked me if I could start any time soon,"

"I told them that I could start as soon as possible,"

"I'm proud of you Kimora," says her father.

"So am I," her mother says giving her a congratulatory pat on the back.

"Thanks so much," Kimora replies with glee.

"I'm going to work part-time for now…but Tsubame said that since Winter solstice is approaching there will more need of my help soon,"

"Work is work, part-time, full-time still better than nothing," says her father.

"Have you shared the good news with Kenji?" he asks.

"We meant briefly meant today and I did indeed share my good fortune with him,"

"What did he say?" asks Megumi.

"He was elated for me as well,"

"That's good," replies her father.

Kimora decided to let her parents in one the revelation Kenji revealed to her.

"There is something else I would like to share with you,"

"Please do," says Megumi.

"When Kenji and I meant, he seemed quite troubled and distracted,"

"He revealed that he was terribly upset over some comments that the guest speaker Kitaro Narita accused him of,"

Megumi and Sanosuke glance over at one another in puzzlement.

"What could he possibly accuse Kenji of?" asks Sanosuke.

"He accused Kenji of…resembling…_Battosai_ the manslayer!"

"**WHAT**?" Megumi gasps.

"How does he know of the _Battosai_?" Sanosuke asks.

His mind began swirling with thoughts at the words his daughter spoke.

"Apparently, he fought alone side him…and according to Kenji he said that his features strongly favored the _Battosai_,"

"Wow, if I were Kenji…I would be quite upset too over such an accusation," says Megumi.

"The man said Kenji's red hair and blue eyes were very distinct of the _Battosai's_,"

"I'm not too sure if I should say this but…the only other man that I could think of that has such _salient_ features is Kenji's father _Mr. Himura_," Kimora reveals.

Sanosuke gulps.

Megumi glances worriedly at her spouse.

"Kenji, was quite upset at the thought of his father being the _Battosai_…but I tried trying him that the only way to find out is to ask him,"

"I hope I did the right thing,"

"Kimora, of course you did the right thing," Megumi says wrapping her arms over her.

"Yes, you are right Kenji should talk to his father," Sanosuke said with reluctance.

"Kenji and I have never seen any pictures or heard the name of the man who was the _Battosai_, so I could be completely wrong…which for Kenji's sake I'm hoping so,"

"I can only imagine the pain, my beloved would feel if he found out that his father was the _infamous_ manslayer,"

"Yes, it would quite tragic," says Megumi.

"You guys have known Mr. And Mrs. Himura for years…is Mr. Himura the _Battosai_?"

Megumi and Sanosuke remain quiet.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have spoken so frankly!" Kimora cries as she pulls away from the table.

"I didn't mean to spoil the mood…may I be excused?"

Megumi nods in response.

Kimora quickly disappears around the corner to her bedroom.

"Sano, what are we going to do?"

He sighs.

"I hadn't realized that Kenshin never revealed to Kenji that he was the _Battosai_,"

"Sanosuke, I'm sure Sir. Ken never thought he that would ever need too,"

"I should talk to Kenshin about this…this is something that he and Kenji are going to have to discuss,"

"Shouldn't we at least tell Kimora, what we know?"

"No, because she's only going to tell Kenji,"

"Why can't we let our own child know?"

"We cannot, this is something that we have to stay out and let Kenshin and his son resolve this,"

"Besides, if we tell Kimora, she's going to tell him, and he's going to confront Kenshin, about how he found out through us…and things are just going to keep escalading from then on,"

"I see," replies Megumi.

"I will go talk to Kenshin first thing tomorrow,"

"Please, let Sir Ken know that we didn't say anything,"

"I will," Sanosuke replies…

* * *

Kimora sat down upon her bed. She started thinking about the conversations she had with her parents.

"I really hope Kenji doesn't mind that I shared that with my parents,"

Kimora lied back against the softness of her bed. She shut her eyes and clutched her heart.

"Kenji, my love please forgive me…I only want you to find out the truth," Kimora cries as he lies back against the softness of her bed...

* * *

_Meanwhile back at Kenji's home..._

* * *

Kenshin sat down the small grill.

The smell of the grilled salmon filled their kitchen.

He sat the fish inside a bowl alone with some rice.

Dinner was finally complete.

He stepped out of the kitchen and called out to his son.

"Kenji!"

"Kenji, please come downstairs for dinner!" Kenshin calls.

He steps out of his room and made his down to the _washitsu_.

He took a seat across the table for his father.

"Dinner, smells great," he replies.

"I caught some fresh salmon from the lake today,"

"It looks really good!"

Kenji noticed that there were only two bowls on the table.

"Where's mother?"

"She's teaching a late class tonight, so it's just us tonight,"

"That's too bad?" Kenji says.

"You sound disappointed…you don't want to spend dinner with me?"

"No…not all father…I'm just used to the three of us having dinner that's all,"

Kenshin smiles.

"I'm just teasing you, I know you enjoy having dinner with your old man," jokes Kenshin..

"Of course,"

Kenshin takes a seat across from his son He picks up his chopsticks and began consuming their dinner.

Kenji looks over at his father.

("_His red hair…and the piercing blue eyes…the mention of some type of scar_,")

He leans forward and peers at this father.

("_All the signs seem to point towards him_…")

"Kenji!" his father calls noticing his intensive glaring.

"Yes?" Kenji answers shaking himself from his own incessant thoughts.

"You alright?"

"I'm…okay," he stammers.

"You're haven't touched your dinner,"

"And, I thought salmon was one of your favorite dishes?"

"I just don't have much of an appetite,"

Kenshin sat down his chopsticks and peers over at his son.

"Is something bothering you?"

"No…I'm fine,"

"Well, you certainly don't seem it,"

"I'm just really focused on getting through these last few weeks of school,"

"Speaking of school…how was the lecturer Kitaro Narita?"

("_I was hoping he wouldn't have asked me about the lecturer_,")

"He…told us…many interesting and tales about his days during the Revolution,"

"Really?"

Kenji nods in response.

"What sort of tales did he speak of?"

"He told us how he got involved in the Revolution…and some memories he had of the battles in Kyoto and whatnot,"

"That's certainly fascinating…that it most certainly is," replies his father.

("_Is this the right moment_?")

("_Should I ask him? Now is the time to ask him_,")

("_No…I can't do it_!")

Kenji lowers his head and stares at his meal. Kenshin gets the feeling that something is not right with his son.

"Son!"

"Yes?"

"Is there something on your mind?"

"NO!" Kenji quickly replies.

"Kenji, if there something you want to say…by all means please do so,"

("_He's giving me a chance to say what's on my mind…but I just can't say bring myself to ask him_,")

"Father…as I've said…the only thing on my mind is graduating from school," Kenji lies.

Kenshin knew his son all too well. He had a growing feeling that his son was deliberately lying to him.

"I know you all too well, I that there is something else going on with you,"

Kenji turns away at his father's truthful words.

"My child, you can talk to me about anything…I'm here for you,"

"Father, I know…I'm just really overwhelmed with my school work these days,"

Kenshin sighs.

"If you say so," he replies in frustration.

Kenji stood to his feet.

"May I please be excused?"

His father nods.

"Thanks for dinner," Kenji says as he quickly made his way back to his room.

Kenshin looks over at his son's plate.

"He didn't even touch his food,"

"I wonder what could be troubling him?" Kenshin says as he stood to his feet and began clearing the low table...

* * *

Kenji climbs into his bed and shut his eyes.

("_Why didn't I ask him_?")

_("That was my chance_,")

("_Kimora, is right the only way I'm going to get my answer is to talk to him about it_,")

("_But, I'm scared, of the truth…what if he was the _Battosai_…then again there is always the chance that he wasn't_!")

He crawled underneath his bedcovers.

Tears began filling his eyes.

("_I just cannot fathom the thought of my father being the _Battosai_!")_

Kenshin thoughts got the better of him.

He grew more and more wearily of his son.

So he decides to try and talk to him once more.

Kenshin made his way upstairs, he stops at the foot of his son's bedroom.

("_I should try and talk to Kenji once more…he seemed quite troubled by something_,")

He cautiously slid open his hikido and peaked inside.

Kenji was curled up beneath his covers.

("_I guess he decided to turn in early tonight_,")

He quietly shut the hikido. Kenshin presses his body against the hard tatami wall.

("_Kenji, my child, what could possibly be upsetting you_?")

"Kenshin!"

He turns to the familiar voice.

"Quiet!" he whispers loudly to his wife.

"But, why?" she asks stepping over to Kenshin.

"Kenji's asleep,"

"This early?"

"I don't think he was feeling too well, so I think he decided to turn in early tonight,"

"I see,"

"If you're hungry…there is plenty of salmon left," says Kenshin.

"Yes, "I'm starving!" Kaoru replies.

"Let's go…and I'll cook some up for you," Kenshin says to his wife as they descend back downstairs into the kitchen...

* * *

_The next morning_

* * *

Kenji gathers his book-bag.

He glances around his room, making sure he didn't miss anything.

He steps out of his room, shutting the hikido behind him.

Kenji quickly made his way downstairs.

"Mom, Dad…I'm heading out!"

"Kenji…aren't you going to come and have breakfast with us?" Kaoru calls from the kitchen.

"I have a lot of work to catch up,"

"How will you be able to concentrate with no food in your belly?" asks Kenshin.

Kenji runs over to the front hikido.

"Father, I will be fine," he says as he sliding open the thin paper door.

"Kenji, wait!"

"Mom…I really have to get going,"

"Hold on a second," she calls.

Kenji turns to his parents. He stood at the door with growing impatience.

"Here you go," Kaoru calls as she hands her son a small lunch box.

"What's this?"

"It's your breakfast…since you _obviously_ don't have to time to eat with us…you can take it and have it while at school,"

"Thanks mom,"

"No, problem…have a good day!"

"Good day…mom, dad!"

"Good day son!" Kenshin called from their kitchen.

Kenji hurried out of the door.

Kaoru made her way back to the kitchen and sat down at the table with her husband.

"It feels so strange…with just the two of having breakfast," she remarks.

"That it does,"

"I think Kenji is worrying too much over his studies," says Kenshin out of the blue.

"You think so?"

"Yes, I understand that he wants to do a good job…but he seems to have become a bit obsessive about it," Kenshin replies.

"I know he just wants to do his best," Kaoru says.

"Kenji has always been a bit of an overachiever," she adds.

Kenshin smiles.

"That's certainly true,"

"Kenshin, I think our son is fine…maybe we just need to just back off a little and give him some space.

He nods in agreement.

"You're right…our son will be fine,"

"Let's finish our breakfast before it gets cold," suggests Kaoru…

Kenji stops short of his school. His school was only a few feet away.

The incident from the day before suddenly flooded back into his mind. His body paralyzed in fear.

("_I can't go in there_,")

He heard some familiar voices behind him and quickly hid behind the truck of a nearby Ginkgo tree.

His classmates soon passed and made their way inside the dojo.

Kenji slid against the softness of the tree and sat down upon the firm ground.

He peers into the sky.

The sunrays beamed down upon the area.

The crisp, cool breeze fluttered through Kenji's smooth flaming red locks.

Kenji inhaled the cool morning air.

"It's too much of a beautiful day to spend inside," he replies.

"Something smells delightful,"

"That's right…mom gave me breakfast," He says recollecting.

He opens the small lunch box and began consuming its contents.

* * *

_Soon a few hours pass_

* * *

"It's only mid-morning now," Kenji says as he stood to his feet.

He started making his way back toward the pathway to his home.

Kenji ceased walking and stood still in the middle of the wooden pathway.

A thought sudden thought occurs to him.

"I can't go home now…if I do then my parents will really think something's is wrong,"

"Where else can I go right now?"

"I don't think that I could go into town right now…there is too much of a chance I could run into someone there,"

Kenji sighs.

"Maybe skipping school wasn't such a great idea after all," He sulks.

"I'm just going to go wait for Kimora at the river embankment," Kenji decides as he began making his way over to the edge of the Hokkaido River embankment...

* * *

Kimora strode over to the River Bridge.

She peers ahead.

Several people descended across the Bridge.

Within the mix of people, she spots some fiery hair fluttering in the evening breezy.

"Kenji?" she calls.

He turns to her voice. She runs over to her beloved.

"Good evening my love," he says embracing her within his arms.

They both plant a sweet kiss upon each other's lips.

"Good to see you too, my love!"

"Let's go over to edge of the embankment," suggests Kenji.

The pair made their way over the arc of the bridge hand in hand.

They settled in a spot near the embankment of the river's edge.

The evening sun peaked through the clouds as it washed the river's edge with its luminescent rays.

"It's such a lovely day," Kimora remarks as she laid her head against Kenji's masculine shoulders.

"It certainly is," he replies.

The area was bustling with activities from the locals.

"This is such a great place for people watching," says Kimora as he watched the flow of people passing over the bridge.

Kenji turns to Kimora and sniffs the air.

"You're wearing it?"

She turns to Kenji and smiles.

"The white plums," he says shutting his eyes.

"It's very fragrant…I love it!" he says as he reaches over gently kissing her sweet cherry lips.

"How's your work going?"

"It's going great…I seem to be catching on quite well," she chirps.

"That's great!"

"Yes, so far so good," she say turning to Kenji.

"How was your day?"

"I skipped school today,"

"Why?"

"I just couldn't face my classmates for some reason,"

"Kenji, I'm sure your classmates would understand your ordeal,"

"I know but…I just couldn't…it was almost as if my body wouldn't let me," he says staring blankly ahead.

"Have you had a chance to talk with your father?"

Kenji sighs. He turns to Kimora and shook his head.

"Kimora…I couldn't do it! The ironic thing is my father knows me all too well…he could tell that something was bothering me,"

"I just couldn't confront him…I'm too afraid of what the truth maybe,"

Kenji felt his eyes swelling with tears.

"Kenji, my love, please look at it this way…wouldn't it be better to find out from your own father rather than someone's else's tongue?"

"Kimora…you are right! You're _absolutely_ right…but I can't…I just can't…" Kenji stammers as the tears started pouring from his sad eyes.

"Oh Kenji!" Kimora cries as she embraces him.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to upset you!"

"No, it's not your fault…I'm the _coward_ who cannot confront his own father!" he snobs.

"Kenji, my dear confronting someone especially one's parents is never easy…"

"I'm sorry for being so _persistent_…I don't want to push you to do something you're not ready to do,"

"I'm not ready to face the truth!" he cries...

* * *

The pair stepped through the wooden gate to Kimora's home.

Kenji peered into the cool evening sky.

The evening sun began slipping away over the horizon within the cloudless sky.

"Kenji!"

"Yes?"

"I completely forgot to tell you,"

"Tell me what?"

"That I will be working late for a few days,"

"Is that so?"

"Yes, there seems to be a surge in patrons these days…and Tsubame asked me if I could work more hours,"

"Unfortunately, I probably won't be able to see you for a few days," Kimora replies with disappointment.

"I don't know if I could go a day with seeing you!" he cries.

"My love, I want to make a good impression on them…so that's why I obliged her request,"

"Yes, I completely understand, my dear,"

Kimora tenderly coddles his soft youthful face.

"My love thank you for understanding!"

"Of course," he replies.

"We should make time to see one another sometime this weekend perhaps," he suggests.

"Of course!" cries Kimora.

The two lovers tightly embrace one another.

"Good night my love!" Kenji says.

"Good night, Kenji!" Kimora calls as she heads inside her home...

* * *

"Dinner was great!" Kenji calls as he stood up from the table.

"Glad you enjoyed it!" Kaoru replies with glee.

"If you guys don't mind…may I be excused?"

"By all means," says Kenshin.

Kenji bowed before his parents and quickly made his way back to his room.

"Kenshin…see I told you that Kenji was fine, you were just being way too overzealous!"

"You're right, I was just being too pretentious,"

Kenshin sat back against the hard tatami wall.

"I know I've been worry way too much these days,"

"Yes, you have, my dear you have to _stop_ that…and just relax…everything is going to be fine," his wife says reassuringly.

Kenshin sucks in a deep breathe and sighs.

("_Kaoru, I'm certainly hope you are right…I most certainly do_!")...

* * *

_A few days later_

* * *

A faint sound echoes through Kenshin's home.

"What was that?" Kenshin calls as he stood to his feet.

He hears the faint sound once again.

He steps out of his workroom, and into the _washitsu_.

Kenshin notices a tall, shadowy silhouette beyond front hikido.

("_I wonder who in the world this could be_?")

Kenshin cautiously slid open his hikido.

"Hey!"

"Sanosuke!" Kenshin calls happily.

"Please, come in,"

Sanosuke steps inside of Kenshin's home.

"Sano, old buddy, you're always welcome here, no need to knock!"

"My wife is always getting on my about being more cordial…so I thought I would try it out on ya," laughs Sanosuke.

"I see!" he remarks.

"Have a seat," Kenshin offers.

"Are you busy right now?"

"No,"

"I was thinking of that maybe we could grab some lunch…my treat!"

"If you're treating…then by all means let's go!" Kenshin obliges...

* * *

The two men made their way through the streets of downtown Edo. Kenshin wondered where his friend was taking him.

"This way," Sanosuke says taking a turn down a narrow alley.

Kenshin follows.

"Here we are," Sanosuke calls stepping inside a small restaurant. Kenshin follows his friend inside.

A petite young waitress immediately greeted the two men.

"Welcome gentlemen!" she calls bowing before them.

"Please follow me!"

She leads to the two men over to a small wooden low table in the center of the small restaurant.

"Gentlemen, please take your seats,"

Kenshin and Sanosuke took a seat at the low table.

"Is this a new restaurant?"

"Yes, it's only been here for a year or so," replies Sanosuke.

Kenshin glances around the lively restaurant.

The place seems to be a small hole in the wall.

The tatami walls were barren, and expect for a large menu that outlined its front entrance.

Specks of sunlight illuminated via a small circular window.

The cool afternoon breeze flowed through the tiny window blowing its coldness upon Kenshin.

Kenshin sniffed the air.

"Something smells good," he replies looking around.

He turns to the delectable scent.

One of the young waitresses sat down a small lunch box filled with colorful delectable entries at a nearby table.

"That looks great!"

"But, what is it?"

"It's called a lunchbox special," answers Sanosuke.

"This place specializes in lunchboxes…quick food items,"

"Just take a look at the menu,"

"They have plenty to choose from," Sanosuke calls as he points over to the menu.

"So many choices…what to begin with?"...

* * *

"This food is absolutely divine," Kenshin says with a mouthful of food.

"Glad you enjoy it," Sanosuke says laughing.

He sat down his chopsticks.

"Kenshin,"

"Yes Sano?"

"We haven't been able to catch up these days,"

"I know, some much is going these days," replies Kenshin.

"I recall you wanting to discuss something with me…the day of Kenji's birthday party,"

Kenshin glances at Sanosuke.

"Sano, I honestly didn't think that you would remember,"

"Kenshin…it seemed like there was a lot on your mind that day,"

Kenshin sighs and turns away.

'Sano, you know me all too well," he says.

"There certainly was something weighting heavily on my mind that day,"

"Kenshin, I'm all ears," Sanosuke says as he leans forward giving Kenshin his total undivided attention.

"I had an encounter with one of those soothsayers…a while ago,"

"She said some extremely _troubling_ things to me that day,"

"What did she tell you?"

"She told me all about my life…including my childhood, and how I have been living my present life,"

"I see!"

"So what else did she mention to you?"

"She went on to mention something about how my _sins _of the past are coming back to haunt me,"

Sanosuke eyes widen in surprise.

"She mentioned that my son that bares such a strong resemblance to me…is going to be the one that is going to suffer at the hands of my sins,"

"Wow…that's a lot to swallow," replies Sanosuke.

"I've trying telling Kaoru…but she thinks that I'm being _terribly_ foolish,"

"Sano, this is going to sound even crazier…but I believe her _presage_,"

"Since, that day…my thoughts have been consumed with my past,"

"I have spent each and every day trying to figure out what or who could come from my past, to harm my kin,"

"It's gotten so bad…that each and every night I keep having this awful night terrors…of someone trying to _kill_ Kenji,"

"I wake up drenched in cold sweats each night from those terrible night terrors,"

Kenshin sighs.

"Sanosuke, I know all of this sound very idiotic…"

"Not at all…Kenshin!"

He peers over at his friend.

"Kenshin, I don't think you're crazy…I think you can be a little _loopy_ at time, but I certainly don't think you are going crazy,"

Kenshin breathe out of a sigh of relief.

"Sano…" he whispers.

"Kenshin, I know you wouldn't be this _distressed_ if you didn't feel the need too,"

"Sano, thanks for understanding,"

"No problem, Kenshin that's what old buddies are for," he replies.

"Sano, I just don't know what to do,"

"Kenshin, I honestly don't know what could be done…besides just keeping a constant vigil on Kenji…and just keeping our eyes and ears peeled for any information!"

Kenshin nods in agreement.

"I just cannot help but to think that how it seems like all my efforts to _atone_ for all my sins seemed to be _completely_ fruitless,"

"C'mon Kenshin you know that's not true,"

"Sano, I just cannot help but feeling this way,"

"Kenshin, we will just have to be constant high alert, and keep our eyes and ears open,"

"Sanosuke, thanks…you don't know how much these means to me,"

Sanosuke nods in response.

"Hey let's get out here?" Sanosuke suggests as he stood to his feet...

* * *

The two men arrive at the front gate of Kenshin's home.

"Sanosuke…I feel like a load has been lifted off my chest,"

"Good thing you got all that off your back,"

"It certainly felt good…that it most certainly does,"

"Kenshin…there is something that I think I need to tell you…"

Kenshin steps closer to his friend.

"What is it, Sanosuke?"

"A few days ago…" he starts

"Mr. Himura?" calls a strange but familiar voice.

The two men turn to the voice.

"Sensei Seyuka!" Kenshin calls in surprise.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Himura,"

"Good afternoon to you Sir," he says to Sanosuke.

"Afternoon," Sanosuke replied.

"Mr. Seyuka…what brings you here?"

"Mr. Himura, I'm terribly sorry to just drop my your home unannounced…but if I may I would like to talk to you about Kenji,"

Kenshin felt his heart skip a beat.

"You want to talk to me about Kenji?"

"Yes, if you may?"

"By all means," Kenshin obliges.

He turns to Sanosuke.

"Sano, would you mind?"

"Of course!" Sanosuke cries as he steps aside allowing the two men to speak to one another.

"Mr. Himura, let me get right to the point,"

"I'm awfully worried about Kenji!"

"Why is that?"

"Kenji is one of my brightest pupils…and for the past few days he seems to be very disconnected,"

"What do you mean?"

"All he seems to do is sulk in class, and I've noticed that he's been eating all alone, normally Kenji's a very jubilant and attentive in class,"

"He hasn't spoken a word to myself or any of his classmates for the past few days,"

"Sir Seiyuka, I have noticed that Kenji's been acting rather indifferent myself,"

"Is that so Mr. Himura?"

"Yes, I tried talking to him…but he's _insisting_ that every thing is okay,"

"I beg to differ…Kenji most definitely has not been himself lately…I cannot imagine what could be troubling him," says Sensei Seyuka.

"Everything here at home is fine…his relationship seemed to going well so I cannot understand either what could be bothering him," Kenshin says.

"He skipped class earlier this week, as well,"

"He did?"

Kenshin 's mind began racing.

"He sure did Mr. Himura,"

"What would make him want to skip class?"

"Mr. Himura, My guess is as good as yours, but his absent was quite noticeable I can tell you that much,"

"I just for the life me cannot understand what would make him do such a thing?"

"Mr. Himura, I should get going…I know this maybe out of place…I really care a great deal about your son,"

"I'm really worried about his well-being,"

"I really appreciate this…thank you so much for the concern,"

"Your welcome Mr. Himura,"

"Sir Seyuka…if anything else should come about please feel free to let me know,"

"Most certainly Mr. Himura…good day!" he calls as he bows and heads off back toward the pathway back into Tokyo.

"Kenshin!" Sanosuke calls.

"Is everything alright?"

"Sano, Mr. Seiyuka said that he is worried about Kenji,"

"How so?"

"He said for the past few days, Kenji seemed very disconnected, and he hasn't spoken to him nor any of his classmates,"

Sanosuke sighs.

"Kenji, even skipped class one day!"

"I don't understand what could possibly be going on with him?"

"Kenshin, I think I have an idea why Kenji's been acting the way he has,"

Kenshin stares intensely at Sanosuke.

"That's right…you were about to reveal something to me moments before Mr. Seyuka's arrival,"

"Please tell me!" Kenshin asks anxiously.

"Kimora, told us that the guest speaker that came to Kenji's school, upset him very much,"

"What…did he say or do to him?"

"Kenshin…he accused Kenji…of baring a strong…resemblance…to the _Battosai_!" Sanosuke stammers.

"**WHAT**?" Kenshin yelps.

His heart began racing, and his breathing became heavy and labored.

"How could be accuse Kenji of such a thing?"

"Kenshin…did you know him or something?"

"What…was his name again? Kitaro…Narita!" Kenshin cries answering his own question.

"Kitaro…Narita! That name doesn't sound familiar!"

"He apparently knew who you were,"

"Sano, I came across so many men in battle…back then I didn't care to know their names…I was just doing what I was told,"

"So this is why Kenji has been so distraught!"

"Sano?"

"Yeah?"

"Does Kimora know?"

"No…but she did ask Megumi and I if we had any idea who the actual _Battosai_ was?"

"She did?"

"She asked us if _you_ could have be the _Battosai_?"

Kenshin lowers his head. His head started filling with all sorts of thoughts.

"We didn't say anything to her…because we knew that she would go back and tell Kenji,"

"I still don't understand how that man knew who I was…"

"Your red hair and blue eyes,"

"What?"

"Your features, Kenshin…obviously stood out in the man's mind,"

Kenshin peered at his friend. He tightly clutches his chest. Kenshin's body began involuntarily shaking.

"This is all apart of her _ominous_ omen?"

"The part about how my _sins _of the past coming back to haunt me!"

"Kenshin, I'm assuming that you've never revealed any of your past to Kenji?"

"I've mentioned it a few times during some idle conversations…but I have never told him I was the _Battosai_,"

"Kenshin!"

"Sanosuke…it's been almost _thirty_ years…we have been living in such peaceful times…I just thought that my past…would do that just stay…in the past!"

"Why is this happening to me?" "Kenshin cries as he fell to the ground.

"It seems like no matter what I do…my past keeps coming back to haunt me!"

"I've tried so hard to _atone_ for all the pain and bloodshed I caused…but it just seems to just be in vain!"

Kenshin looks into the bright sunny skies.

"I'm can't express how deeply sorry I am for all the lives I've took!"

He buries his face in hands.

"This is just fate _paying_ me back…"

"Kenshin!" Sanosuke calls.

"What do I have to do? Do I need to give my _life _to pay for all the lives I took?"

"Kenshin?" he calls once again.

"My child shouldn't have to pay for my sins!" he yelps.

"Kenshin…get a hold of yourself!"

"Kenshin, the best thing for you do right now, is stop feeling _sorry_ for yourself and go talk to Kenji,"

Kenshin stood to his feet.

"Kenshin…the past is just what it is…the _past_…and your not the only man in this world with a _sordid _one,"

"We can't do anything about it…we just have to accept what happened and move on with our lives,"

"Yes, the lives you took was wrong…but you were only doing what you felt was the right,"

"You've been living your life for the greater good…it may not seem like _anything_ but you have saved lives and touched the lives of many people…including…me,"

"Damn it if that doesn't mean anything…then _hell_ I don't know what does!"

"Sanosuke, thank you,"

"No problem Kenshin…who would have ever thought out all the people…I would be the one giving you a _pep_ talk?"

Kenshin cracks a light smile.

"Right!" he replies.

The two men chuckled.

"Kenshin, you know what you need to do,"

He nods.

"I'm going to head on home," Sanosuke calls as he began heading back towards the pathway.

"Thanks Sano!" He throws up his hand and continued on his way...

* * *

_Sometime later on that day_

* * *

"It's been such a long day!" Kenji cries as he stepped inside his home.

"Feels nice to be home!" Kenji calls as he walks over to the stairs.

"Kenji!"

He turns to his father.

"Yes?"

"How are you?"

"Fine!"

"What did you do today?" Kenshin asks as he steps out of the kitchen.

"Study!"

"How has that been going?"

Kenji sighs.

"It's been going fine,"

"I know this is sudden…but since you're back home and I'm done with the chores I was thinking maybe we could go out for a stroll?"

"Thanks but no thanks…Kimora and I have a date later,"

"That's too bad," Kenshin says with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Father, I'm sorry," Kenji says realizing his father disappointment.

"I just had plans already,"

"I understand,"

"Thanks," Kenji cries as he began making his way up to his room.

"Wait!"

"Yes?" he says turning to his father.

"Kenji, I think we should talk,"

His calm blue eyes widened with surprise.

"Talk? About what?"

"Kenji, I know that something has been troubling you these days!"

"How did you come to that conclusion?"

"I'm your father…I can sense when something's not right,"

"I've had the feeling that something been going on with you,"

He sighs.

"Father, there is nothing going on with me!" he insists.

"Kenji, you don't have to _lie_ to me…I know something has been weighing heavily on your mind these days,"

"Look, I'm telling you…_everything_ is fine!"

"Kenji…you haven't been yourself these days!"

"I told you…school has really been burdening me these days,"

"Are you sure it's just school?"

"I don't know what you are getting at…but everything is fine!"

"Kenji!" Kenshin calls as he raced up the creaky wooden stairs and grabbing his son.

"Let go of me!"

"Why won't you just tell me what's been bothering you?"

Kenji jerks his arms free of fathers grasp.

"There is nothing wrong with me...so just leave me _alone_!" Kenji yelps as he stormed into his room slamming the hikido shut.

Kenshin ran after his son.

"Why wouldn't you just talk me? Don't you trust me?"

"Father…please just _go_ away!"

"I'm not going anywhere till you talk to me!" Kenshin screams through the thin paper door…


	4. Graduation

"_Farewell…a celebration of a boy who becomes a man_"

August 19th 1898 30th year of the Meiji

Kenji glances at his hikido. His body grew warm with anger. All he could think of was why wouldn't his father just leave him alone. Why was he so insistent on talking to him? He knew what his father wanted to discuss, but he just wasn't ready to have such a frank discussion with his father about his past. In fact he quailed at the thought of facing his father in such a brazen manner, something he had never done before.

"Kenji…please…I…just…want to talk you!"

"Please!" Kenshin pleads through the paper door.

Kenji sighs.

He stood to his feet and made his way over to the hikido.

"_Why wouldn't he talk to me?_" Kenshin whispered loudly.

He glares at the paper door and raised hand just as he was getting to rasp upon the hikido once more, the paper door slid open.

Kenshin looks up and peers at his son.

"Kenji…"

"Father, there is nothing for us to talk about…so please leave me be," Kenji says calmly.

In that instance Kenshin realized that no matter how much he pressed his son, he wouldn't reveal his grief until he was ready to.

Kenshin lowers his head, and turns away.

He slowly made his way back downstairs into the _washitsu_.

"Father!" Kenji whispers loudly.

Every instinct in Kenji told him to follow his father and apologize, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

("_Father, please forgive me…I'll talk to you when the time is right_,")

He shut his hikido, and sat down upon his bed.

Kenji buries his face in his hands.

"Sooner or later I'm going have to discuss my grievances with my father!"

"I just cannot bare to do it now," he cries sorrowfully...

Kenshin slid open the door to his office.

He made his way over to his small-antiquated desk.

Among the papers and books scattered about upon the desk was a tiny calendar.

Kenshin peers intensely at his calendar.

"The date is drawn near…Amiko's _vexing_ omen seems to be holding true,"

"Damn it!" Kenshin cries slamming his hand into the desk.

Warm tears began piercing his eyes.

"What can I do? I feel _absolutely_ helpless,"

"I have no idea what's going to happen…or if _anything_ is even going to occur,"

"My wife doesn't believe me…my child wouldn't talk to me…what am I to do?"

A thought suddenly popped into Kenshin's mind.

"I think I need some fresh air…maybe it will help me clear my mind,"

He stood to his feet and quickly made his way out of his home.

Kenshin stepped outside and was immediately greeted by the crisp fall air.

He peers into the bright afternoon sky.

The sun's luminous rays beamed upon Kenshin's sullen face.

The breezy, cool air pressed against his tired body.

He sighs at his incessant thoughts and began making his way down the narrow pathway through the forests…

* * *

_Meanwhile…a few hours later…_

* * *

The thick tension between Kenji and his father has become excruciating. Thankfully, he had a valid excuse to leave home. He and Kimora had a date. Kenji was hoping that the date would ease his mind over the invidious situation between he and his father.

Kenji makes his way through the thick bustling Tokoyian crowd.

He looks around the vicinity but; there was still no sign of his beloved.

("_Where could she be_?")

He sighs in frustration and leans his body against the wooden building behind him.

Suddenly, the smell of white plums suddenly invaded his senses.

Kenji only knew of one woman with such a pleasant intoxicating scent.

He peers around the area in hopes of spotting his love.

"Kenji!"

He turns to the sweet familiar voice.

"Kimora!" he cries happily as he embraces his beloved.

The pair shares a sweet, refreshing kiss.

"I'm so sorry…I'm late!"

"We had some many patrons today…that I had to work over my normal shift,"

"It's quite alright…my love, I'm just glad you're here,"

Kimora pulls two small pieces of paper from her obi.

"I have some tickets,"

"Tickets? For what?"

"For a "_Kiyomi"_ Kabuki play,"

"I've heard that play was quite fantastic!"

"So shall we?" Kimora asks as she reaches out for Kenji's hand.

"By all means," Kenji replies as he embraces her hand in his own.

"We should hurry…the play's going to start soon!"

* * *

_The pair soon disappears into the bustling crowd, and began making their way over to the other end of the Shinjuku area to the Kabuki theater district…_

* * *

Kenji and Kimora made their way inside the venue.

They walked down the aisle to a group of seats near the main stage.

"Wow, these certainly are some great seats!" Kenji cries.

"I wanted to be as close to the stage as possible," chimes Kimora.

The venue began filling up with other eager patrons.

Soon, many chattering voices filled the hollow theater.

Kenji glances around the theater and peers at all the patrons filling the theater.

"Kenji?"

"Yes?"

"Are you hungry? Would you like something to snack on?"

"No, thanks," Kenji replies as he sat back against his chair.

Kenji grimaced...cause in that instant, his mind began floating back to the incident that occurred with his father.

("_His face…he seemed terribly upset_,")

("_I didn't mean to cause my father so much distress_,")

("_Perhaps, I should talk to him soon_,")

Kenji had become so immersed in his own thoughts that he failed to notice the crowd's fading chatter.

"Kenji!"

"Kenji!" Kimora says turning to him.

"Yes?"

"The show's starting!"

"Right!" he cries as he peers ahead at the stage.

"Everyone, please take your seats," calls the announcer.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I now present to you "_Kiyomi_"!" the announcer yells.

The crowd erupts into a roar of applause as the red curtains pull away and the play proceeds…

* * *

"That was so good!" Kimora purrs as she stood to her feet.

"This was definitely one of their best productions," replies Kenji.

Chattering and remarks about the production began filling the theater as everyone made their exit out of the theater.

Kenji and Kimora stepped outside.

The fresh evening air fluttered about their way.

"It feel really good out here," she remarks.

"The crisp night air felt cool and refreshing after being inside the stuffy theater!" says Kenji.

"Kenji, let's grab something to eat."

"Sure, you lead the way," he replies.

Kimora grabbed his hand and lead Kenji through the crowd and deeper into the streets of the _Shinjuku_ district.

"Here it is," Kimora says as she directed Kenji over to the quaint restaurant on the corner of the main street.

Kenji notices that there are some patrons sitting outside the restaurant, he had no desire to sit in another confined, stuffy area.

"Kimora, could I just wait for you out here?"

"Sure…I suppose…"

Kenji notices the contempt in her voice.

"I really want to enjoy the night air,"

"Okay…is there anything you would like?"

"No, I'll just get whatever you're having,"

"This is what I love about you!"

"Pardon me?" he asks in confusion.

"You're so easy to please!" she cries as she leans over surprising him with a sweet kiss.

"I suppose!" he replies.

He took a seat at one of the open benches.

Kenji buries his face in his hands.

His mind began wondering back to his father.

Guilt filled his conscience.

His father's voice began echoing in his mind.

("_I'm so sorry…about the way I treated you…I didn't mean it!_")

("_Father, I'm such a terrible son…I need to make amends with you_,")

("_I hope he can find it in his heart to forgive me_,")

"Father!"

"Kenji!"

He turns to the voice.

"Is everything ok?"

He nods.

She takes a seat next Kenji.

"I bought us some sweet dumplings and green tea," Kimora says as she sat down the small wooden tray.

"Thanks," Kenji replies as the sweet smell of the sweet dumplings filled his senses.

"My dear, are you sure everything is alright?"

Kenji takes a sip of his green tea. The warm liquid felt soothing as it relaxed his stressed thoughts.

He turns to his beloved and peered into her salacious green eyes.

"My father and I had a _confrontation_ this afternoon," he reveals.

"Why? What happened?"

"He insisted that we needed to speak,"

"He wasn't specific about what he wanted to speak to me about…but he has noticed my _sullen_ moods these days,"

"He followed me to my room, and insisted that I speak with him…"

"I was so _livid_ that I told him that he's worrying over nothing…and to just please leave me alone,"

"Kenji, I sympathize with you, over the situation with that's man accusations…but I really think that you should talk to your father to clear the air,"

"I'm quite certain that your father is just concerned over your well-being,"

Kenji sighs.

"I know…I know, he didn't say another word…he just turned away and left me alone,"

He turns away from Kimora. "The expression on his face…he looked _terribly_ sad,"

Kenji felt warm tears forming in his eyes.

"I've been such a _horrid_ son!" he cries feebly.

"My love, you know that's not true,"

"My father, has done nothing but support, and care, and love me…how dare I treat him this way?"

"Kenji, just talk to him…I'm sure he knows that you didn't do it on purpose!"

"You're right, I just need to talk to him…and apologize,"

"My dear, your father _loves_ you, talk to him, stop making your father worry over you, that's the last thing you want him to do, right?"

"Of course!"

"Kenji, let's finish our snacks, and be on our way,"

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to sour our time together with my troubles,"

Kimora leans against her beloved. "Not at all my love, I'm always here for you…whenever you need a shoulder to cry on,"

Kenji smiles at loving words. "As I am for you my dear," he replies…

The pair finished up their snacks and made their journey back to their homes…

* * *

Kenji approaches his home.

He stepped inside the gates and made his way over to the front hikido and quietly slid open the thin paper door.

He knew that his parents had already retired for the night so he quickly headed upstairs to his room.

Kenji changed into his sleeping kimono and headed over to his bed and climbed underneath his soft bed covers.

Once again those troubling incessant thoughts of his fathers filled his mind.

He shut his eyes in hopes of curtailing them.

"Father, I'm so sorry!" he whispers softly as he soon fell into restless slumber…

* * *

"Goodness!" Kenji cries as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

The bright morning sun peaked through his window.

"I cannot believe its morning already…feels like I haven't slept at all,"

He slowly climbed out of his bed and headed over to the shower room.

He gargled some of the water and spat it out.

He splashed some of the cool water on his face.

The coolness of the water felt good as aroused his senses to wake.

Kenji steps out of the shower room.

The scent of fresh miso soup filled his senses.

"Smells good," cries as he descended to the kitchen.

His parents were already seated at the low table enjoying their breakfast.

"Good morning, mom…dad," Kenji says as he took a seat across from them.

"Good morning Kenji!" chirps his mother.

Kenji glances over at his father.

The two men made eye contact.

Kenshin quickly turns away and went back to reading his newspaper.

("_Father_!")

He grabs one of the bowls and poured himself some of the hot soup.

"This is really delicious!"

"Glad you like it!"

"Mom…dad…I just wanted to let you guys know that my graduation is next week,"

Kenshin ceases reading his newspaper and stared at his son.

"This soon?" asks his surprised mother.

"Yes, I cannot believe myself,"

"Kenji, we're so proud of you!" his mother cries with glee as she hops up and embraces him.

He peers over at his father.

"Yes, we are both very proud of you…that we most certainly are," he says dryly.

Kenji took heed of the insincerity within his father's tone.

He turns away from his glare.

("_He's obviously…still extremely upset with me_,")

"Thank you," Kenji says as he pulls away from his mother's grasp.

"May I be excused?"

"But…you haven't finished up the rest of your breakfast!"

"I don't really have much of an appetite right now,"

"Kenji…"

"Yes, you may," calls his father.

"Thank you," Kenji says as he stood to his feet bowing to his parents as he quickly made his way back upstairs.

Kaoru turns to her husband.

"What was that all about?"

"What are you referring to?"

"Kenji's sudden departure?"

"He's probably still tired from last night or something," suggests Kenshin.

"I suppose…"

"Kaoru, as you told me _stop_ worrying about him…remember we need to give him space,"

Kaoru sighs. "Throwing my own words back at me…I see,"

Kenshin smiles.

"So I am!"

"Kenshin…you…never mind!" Kaoru cries.

She steps over to her husband and plants a kiss upon his lips.

"Kenji is getting ready to graduate…so he's probably just nervous about what he's going to do in the near future,"

Kenshin nods in agreement.

"We should just leave him be…our son will be fine," she says.

Despite Kenshin's harsh demeanor towards his son, his couldn't help but to think of the impeding date and the omen Amiko foretold him about his sins of the past coming to haunt his son.

("_My child…I will do my best to protect you in any way I possibly can_,")

Kenshin sighs and continued reading his paper…

Kenji was back in his room. He couldn't no longer stand the ever-growing tension between he and his father.

His eyes filled with warm tears.

"Does he hate me now?"

"I hate this ill feeling between us,"

"I'm the cause of this growing friction!"

Those warm tears began pouring from his doleful blue eyes.

"Father, I really want to apologize to you…but I too much of a coward!" he cries as he buries his face in his hands.

Kenshin stood to his feet. "I'm going to go grab something from upstairs,"

He made his way over upstairs.

Kenshin steps pass his son's room. He despite his harsh demeanor he was concerned over why Kenji had left in such an abrupt manner.

("_My gut is telling me to check on him for some reason_,")

He steps back and cautiously slid open his hikido.

"Kenji!" he whispers loudly as he peers over at the sight of his son, crying profusely at his desk.

Kenshin slid shut the paper door.

He leans against the hard tatami wall.

Kenshin grips his heart.

("_I don't know what do…if I try and talk to him…I feel like he's going to turn me away…but at the same token…I hate to see my son in such pain!_")

("_Kenji…I'm sorry...for all the pain I'm causing you!_")

Kenshin sucks in a deep breathe as he lowers his head and continues his way to his bedroom…

* * *

_For the next couple days, the animosity between Kenshin and his son grew. The two men seemingly avoided one another at all costs. As Kenji tried focusing on his upcoming graduation, as Kenshin tried to maintain his pose on avoiding any conflict with his son that was until one late afternoon…_

* * *

"Mom, I reassure that I have everything prepared for my graduation,"

"I just wanted to make sure,"

Kenji sat down upon a cushion in their _washitsu_.

"Mom, I really appreciate the concern, but trust me, I have everything under control,"

Kaoru smiles at her son's pleasant words.

"Kenji, I realize that but…I'm your mother, I cannot help but to worry,"

"It's okay…I'm glad that you care," Kenji says laughing.

The front hikido slid open.

Kenji and his mother turned their attention to the door.

Kenshin steps inside his home, shutting the paper door behind him.

("_Father!_")

"Kenshin!"

"Yes?"

"We just finished discussing the plans for Kenji's graduation,"

"That's great," he replies as he made his way over to his workroom.

"Kenshin!" she calls.

He stops at the hikido.

"Don't you want to know what those plans are?"

"Tell me later!"

Kenshin!" she says looking over at Kenji.

He turns away from his mother's glare.

"Couldn't you at least come see what we've come up with?"

"I'm _busy_ right now…so could you just tell them to me later?" Kenshin asks.

Kenji noticed the growing tension between his parents he decides to interject.

"Mom…please it's alright we can just tell father later,"

"Maybe I want to tell it to him now!"

"Mother, please it's not a big deal,"

She turns to her son and stood to her feet.

Kaoru felt her body growing with impatience.

"I don't know what has been going on with you two…but whatever it is needs to go away!"

"I'm tired of dealing with this tension!"

"Kaoru!" Kenshin says turning to his wife.

"There is nothing going on between Kenji and myself…we are just simply giving each other some much needed space,"

Kaoru sucks in a deep breath. "If you think just because I haven't said _anything_ then you are _sadly_ mistaken Kenshin…I haven't been _oblivious_ to the fact that you two haven't said a word to one another in days!"

Kenji peers at his anger mother.

"It's quite apparent that you two need to sit down and discuss whatever is going between you,"

"I'm going out for awhile…I just can't deal with you guys right now!" Kaoru cries as she storms out of their home.

"Sorry mom!" Kenji whispers loudly as he turns to his father.

Kenshin proceeds to go inside his workroom shutting the hikido behind him.

Kenji stood to his feet and made his way over to his father's workroom.

("_This is it…I have to get this over with…I have to talk and apologize to him_,")

Kenji nervously raps upon the hikido.

No response.

He raps upon the hikido once more.

"Father…it's me," before he could answer Kenji decided to let himself inside.

"Father!"

"What do you want?"

Kenji ran over to his father and embraces him in his arms.

"Kenji!"

"Father…please we need to talk,"

"About what?"

Kenji pulls away from his father and peered into his calm blue eyes.

"First, of all I've been wanting to apologize to you,"

"Why?"

"For the way I've been treating you…for being _angry_ with you,"

"Kenji, why have you been angry with me?"

"I was upset with all the questioning, and constantly asking me if I was okay…I just grew tired of that,"

Kenshin sighs. "I think I was being a bit overbearing,"

"No, father you were concerned over my well-being and I know it may not seem like but I do truly appreciate it!" Kenji cries as he drops to his knees in front of his father.

"Please forgive me for being such a _troublesome_ child!"

Kenshin lifts his son face to meet his own.

He noticed that his eyes sparkled with unshed tears.

"Kenji, my dear son, of course I forgive you!" Kenshin says while reaching over and embracing his son.

"Thank you,"

"I should apologize as well,"

"For what?"

"For being so _callous_ to you these past few days…after our argument a few days ago…I took to heart what your mother said,"

"That we needed to give you some space, and how I should leave you alone for awhile,"

"I was quite upset…but that still didn't warrant me to treat you as so," Kenshin says as he gently wipes away some of the sad tears from his son's face.

"I ask for you forgiveness as well,"

Kenji smiles at his father's words.

"Of course!" he replies happily.

Kenji stood to his feet and took a seat in front of his father.

"I'm so glad that weight has been lifted off my mind,"

"Is that so?"

"I had been feeling _guilty _about it from the moment it happened,"

"For some reason…I couldn't say anything to you," Kenji continues.

"Now, you know you can come to me and discuss whatever's on your mind, for now on," replies Kenshin.

"Speaking of which," Kenji replies as he embraces his father's hands.

Kenshin peers at his son in bewilderment.

"There is something else I would like to discuss with you,"

"Go on,"

"You remember that guest speaker…_Kitaro Narita_ who I mentioned was coming to my school to give us a lecture about his experience during the Revolution?"

"Yes," Kenshin replies nervously.

"He told us a great deal about how he was drafted into the Revolution and the fighting and blood, and all the chaotic violence he went through,"

"He went on to mention that after hearing the rumors…he finally got to come face to face with _Hitokiri Battosai_,"

Kenshin gulps. His heart started palpitating heavily.

"How did he come in contact with the _Battosai_?"

"He said during some battle in Kyoto…the _Battosai_ saved him and his comrades from a group of _Choshu_ men,"

"He also mentioned that he fought alone-side the _Battosai_…and that he was happy to be fighting on his side, cause he didn't want to be _another_ head on the end of his bloody blade,"

Kenshin turns away from his son.

He tries to connect the name in his mind.

("_Why can't I figure out who this man was?_")

("_Could he hold the key to the omen? Could he be the one that coming back from my past to haunt my child?_")

Kenshin's mind begun swirling with more questions and incessant thoughts.

As Kenji was getting ready to finish his story…he notices his father staring off into the distance as if he were lost in his own thoughts.

"Father!"

"Father!" Kenji calls once again.

"What?"

"Is everything alright?"

"Of course…why do you ask?"

"For a moment there, it seemed like you just…_spaced_ out,"

"Kenji, I'm sorry…please continue,"

"He came to my desk…and we started talking…and he suddenly freaks out,"

"What caused him to do that?"

Kenji peers into his father eyes.

"He said that my features…reminded…him of…_Hitokiri Battosai_!"

Kenshin's body froze with terror.

"That man continued insisting that I was the _Battosai_…even asking if I were an _ancestor_ of his," Kenji says as he continued staring into his father's eyes.

"I discussed this with Kimora…and after I mentioned why he thought I was the _Battosai_…she bought up an extremely good point,"

"The only other person who seemed to match the description of the _Battosai_…is **you**!"

Kenshin turns away from his son's piercing glare.

A deep feeling of dread began growing in his belly.

His blood froze, and his body grew chilled with guilt and deception.

"The _blue _eyes…the _fiery_ red hair…some…type… of…_scar_," he stammers.

"I told her _despite_ the uncanny resemblance…there was **no** possible way my father could have been the _Battosai_…not the good natured, easy going man, that I've known my entire life,"

"She told me that the only way…I would know is if I ask you about it,"

"It was difficult for me, to try and cope with the thought of _you_ possibly being that _manslayer_,"

"I couldn't possibly…fathom if it were true that my own father was that _cold_, callous _murderer_!" he continues.

Kenshin remained mute.

Kenji tightens his grip on his father.

"I told Kimora, there is no way that my father, the man I've admired all my life could possibly be him,"

"I didn't want to believe it…that's why I have been so _indifferent_ with you these days!" he reveals as warm tears dripped from his eyes.

"Kenji…I.."

"**Father, I know deep down in my heart…that you were not that infamous manslayer**!" he cries interrupting his father.

"Please…say it isn't so?"

Kenshin peers into his son's tear-stricken eyes.

"No…it…wasn't…me!" he stammers.

"Father!" he cries gleefully.

"I knew it…I knew that you couldn't have possibly been that _horrid_ man!"

Kenshin felt his heart beating rapidly in his chest.

His body began shaking with dread.

"Father, are you okay?"

He opens his mouth…but no words escape from it.

He quickly nods in response.

Kenshin felt tears swelling with in his eyes.

"Father, I'm so happy that we've made amends with one another!"

"Me…too," he whispers softly.

Kenji pulls away from his father.

"I feel so much better now!"

He steps over to hikido, and turns to his father. "Father, are you sure you're ok?"

Kenshin nods.

"Thank you for your forgiveness…and for allowing me to speak so frankly with you…I'm going to head upstairs finish preparing for my graduation," Kenji calls as he bows before his father and steps out of his workroom.

Kenshin cupped his face in his hands.

The tears poured heavily from his eyes.

"What have I done?"

"I cannot believe I just _lied _to him!"

"What kind of a father am I?"

"I'm such a _coward_…why didn't I just tell him the truth?"

Kenshin's body crumpled to the ground.

"Kenji…my dear son please forgive me for lying to you…I'm only doing it to protect you!" he says as he cries out to his son…

Kenji flops down upon his bed.

He was rejoicing in the candid discussion he just had with his father.

("_I'm so happy I finally told my father my grievances_,")

("_I'm even more happy to know that my father wasn't the evil_ Battosai,")

"I can rest peacefully now…now that father and I are in each other's good grace!" Kenji cries out loud.

He turns to his side and shut his eyes. As Kenji's mind was put at ease over the tense situation between he and his father…

* * *

_Sometime later on that day…_

* * *

Kenji steps over pass the gate to Kimora's home.

He made his way over to her front hikido.

"Good afternoon, my love!"

"Good afternoon, my dear!" Kimora cries as she tightly embraces Kenji.

The pair took a seat upon the front steps of her home.

Kenji leans in close to his beloved.

"How are you?" he asks turning to her.

"I'm better now that you're here," she chirps.

Kenji smiles at her delightful words.

He embraces his hand within his own.

He peers into the bright afternoon skies.

The crisp breeze fluttered through the air.

"Kimora, I did it!"

"Did what?"

"I made amends with my father!" he announces.

Kimora gasps. "Kenji! That's great!"

"My love, my father and I both set aside our grievances for one another…we are back on good terms with one other,"

"That's so good to hear!"

"I want to thank you,"

"Thank me?"

"For encouraging me to talk to my father…I don't think that if it wasn't for you…I probably would have never had the courage to face him,"

"Kenji, I'm quite sure you would have done so…sooner or later,"

"You and your father love one another dearly…so it was only a matter of time, before you two made amends,"

Kenji tightens his grip on her. "That maybe so…but you definitely gave me the strength to confront him,"

Kimora smiles.

"My love doesn't feel so _good_ to have that burden lifted off of you?"

"Yes, it truly does!" he cried happily.

"Did you ask your father about if he were the… _Battosai_?"

Kenji nods.

"Well, what did he say?"

"He looked me dead in the eyes…and told me that he wasn't,"

Kimora breathe out a sigh of relief.

"That's great!"

"I was elated to hear his answer as well…I don't know what I would have done if my father told me that he was the _Battosai_!"

"I suppose that old man, who accused you of being such…was just delusional," says Kimora.

"I agree…he seem like he's still _bitter_ and _jilted_ about the Revolution,"

"Nonetheless, you and your father are back in each other's good graces, and that's all that matters,"

Kenji nods. "Once I'm done with upcoming graduation…we can begin building our life together!"

"My dear, that's music to my ears…I simply cannot wait to spend the rest of eternity with you!"

"Neither can I my love!" Kenji chirps as he embraces his amore.

"Kenji, I would love to stay held in your arms…but I do have to work this afternoon,"

"You do?"

"Yes, we've been quite busy these days…so they have been in need of my assistants,"

"I understand," he says sadly.

"My dear, I'm sorry…I would call off but I know that they are in dire need of my help,"

"Kimora, I understand, I would never ask you to simply abandon helping out Yahiko and Tsubame,"

"I should get going soon…" Kimora calls as she stood to her feet.

"I don't want to be late,"

"Let me escort you there,"

"By all means!" she cries as embraces his hand.

The pair spirits off onto the narrow dirt path that leads them back into the inners of downtown Tokyo…

* * *

"I shall see you later," Kenji says.

"See you later!" Kimora cries as she plants a kiss upon his lips.

She bows and makes her way inside the Akabeko.

Kenji steps back onto the crowded streets of downtown Tokyo.

The city was bustling with locals chattering, and making their way throughout the whims of the city.

Kenji sighs. He had not anticipated Kimora having to go to work; he was not expecting to have a free afternoon.

("_I have nothing to do now…I wasn't expecting Kimora to have to go work_,")

He sat down over at a small bench.

"It's too much of a good day to spend inside…but most of the activities around here, aren't that much fun solo,"

"What should I do?"

"Kenji is that you?"

He turns to the familiar voice. "Shinto!"

"Hey…what's going on?"

"It's good to see my good friend," Kenji says bowing before him.

"Same here…why you sitting there? Waiting for Kimora or something?"

"No, she's actually working over at the Akabeko right now,"

"I didn't know she was working there?"

"She just started there not too long ago,"

"I see," replies Shinto.

"So, why are you just sitting here?"

"I was contemplating on what I was going to do for the rest of the afternoon…since I hadn't anticipating her having to work today,"

"You can join me if you like,"

Kenji stood to his feet.

"I was heading over to the Otogi tea house,"

"The _famed_ Otogi tea house…is something going on there?"

"Yes, they are presenting some performances from several local poets, and musicians, in addition to a tea ceremony presentation from vendors from all over Nippon,"

"I've _dying_ to try out Otogi's…count me in!" he cries with glee.

"Were you going alone?"

"I was meeting with Rinoa and Mina,"

"Well, I wouldn't want to impose on you guys,"

"Kenji…you're our friend, you wouldn't be imposing anything on us…you're more than welcome to join us,"

"Besides…I'm quite sure that Mina and Rinoa would be glad to see you,"

"If you insist!" Kenji cries joyfully as he and Shinto headed over to the Otogi teahouse…

* * *

"Kenji, we're almost there," Shinto calls glancing over at his friend.

The two made their way over to the outskirts of Edo.

Once outside the clatter of the city, the scene became peaceful and serene, nature seem to take her course.

Blossoming Pomegranate trees filled the scene with their sweet presence, along with the willowy Ginkgo trees.

The air was crisp and fresh from the ripeness of its surroundings.

"Here we are!"

Kenji had been so wrapped in the own thoughts that he had even realized that they had approached their destination.

"Lead the way," Kenji calls.

Shinto and Kenji made their way through the small _roji_ garden that surrounded the teahouse.

The two men slip out of their _zori _sandals at the front entrance.

They lowered their heads as they stepped into the _chashitsu _of the teahouse.

The scent of fresh irises and sandalwood filled Kenji's senses as he follows his friend through the throngs' patrons chattering and partaking in their snacks and tea.

"Hey ladies!"

"Hey Shinto!" calls Mina.

"Hey," says Rinoa.

"Look who I found!" he calls as he turning around.

"Oh Kenji!" Rinoa cries.

"Kenji!"

"It's good to see you!" Mina says as she stood to her feet and embracing him.

"Kenji, good to see you it's been awhile!" says Rinoa.

"It's really good to see you guys as well,"

"Guys, have a seat," says Mina.

Everyone took a seat at the low table.

"Kenji, how have you been?" asks Rinoa.

"I've been good, just going through the motions of finishing school,"

"We know how that is," Mina replies.

"Is Kimora working?" Rinoa asks.

"Yes,"

"That's too bad…this is something that I think she would enjoy," remarks Mina.

"I would haven't come here if not for Shinto,"

"Is that so?" inquires Mina.

"I just happened to run into Kenji near the square downtown,"

"What were you doing downtown?" asks Mina.

"I didn't know that Kimora worked today…so I was just sitting there contemplating on what I wanted to do with the rest of my afternoon,"

"Good thing Shinto ran into you," Rinoa says laughing.

"I agree, I had been meaning to come by here for quite some time," replies Kenji.

"Today, their having some special performances and tea ceremonies," says Mina.

"Everyone!"

"Please could I have your attention please,"

Kenji and his friends all hand their attentions over to the young maiden.

"I want to welcome you all to the Otogi teahouse,"

"We will now began the tea ceremonies, please be patience as our honor guests finish preparing the teas,"

"As we begin serving the teas and delicacies…I would like to introduce you all to our first guest, the honored haiku poet _Kawahigashi, Hekigodo_!"

The teahouse soon erupts in a roar of applause as the poet steps out onto the patio of the teahouse…

* * *

_A few moments later…_

* * *

"Here you guys go!" calls a young waitress.

She leans over and sat down a tray filled with steaming hot teas.

She places fresh steaming cup of tea in front of Kenji, Shinto, Mina, and Rinoa.

"Thank you!" calls Mina.

"This smells wonderful!" Kenji cries as he took a whiff of the fresh brew.

"I wonder what favor this is?" asks Shinto.

"That favor is _White Chai_ Tea,"

"This tea is made from bursts of cinnamon, cloves and black and red pepper tempered with _sweet_ coconut and _delicate_ lemongrass,"

"Such an exotic mixture," replies Kenji.

"Many of the tea vendors have incorporated ingredients from many western lands and China into their brews,"

"No complaints here!" Mina cries as she slips her delicate tea.

"That tea is from a vendor in Osaka, he specializes in exotic types of teas,"

The young waitress stands to her feet. "If any you would like, please feel free to pick up one of our flyers, it lists all the vendors of the various teas you have received this afternoon,"

"Thanks so much!" Rinoa cries happily.

She bows and quickly heads back into the _mizuya_.

"Everyone…if you may join us out on the veranda for a _Shakuhachi and Koto_ performances!" calls the young maiden from earlier.

"Guys, let's go out on the veranda to see the performance," suggests Kenji.

"By all means…let's go!" Shinto cries as he stood to his feet.

Kenji and the others patrons began making their way out on to the veranda of the teahouse to enjoy a performance by some local _Shakuhachi and Koto_ artists…

* * *

_A few hours later…after the conclusion of the final Shakuhachi and Koto performances all four haiku poets gathered together out on the veranda alone with them for the closing ceremony._

* * *

"Thank you all for allowing us to perform for you all," cries _Murakami Kijo_ another fellow Haiku poet.

"Yes, thank you all for your support," _Kawahigashi Hekigodo_ says bowing before everyone.

"Yes, thank you!" cries Keiko who was one of the local Koto artists.

"We thank you all so much for coming out and supporting the Otogi teahouse!"

"Please take a flyer and one of the gift baskets on your way out," calls the young announcer.

Everyone stood to their feet and began making their way out to the _roji_.

"That was wonderful!" Mina chants.

"The teas…the performances were all divine!" Kenji cries excitedly.

The group made their ways through the _roji_ gardens back onto the pathway to the outskirts of the city.

"Guys, I cannot thank you so much for the wonderful time,"

"It was our pleasure Kenji," replies Mina.

"We're so glad you were able to join us," says Rinoa.

"Yes, Kimora and I will definitely have to come out here sometimes,"

"We're going to head on back into the city," says Shinto.

"Would you like to join us?" asks Mina.

"I think I should head back home and prepare for class,"

"Okay," replies Mina.

"We'll catch you later Kenji!" calls Rinoa.

"See ya later," calls Shinto as they headed back into the city.

Kenji suddenly remembers that he completely forgot to invite his friends to his graduation.

"Hey guys!"

"Yes?" Mina calls as she and the others turn to Kenji.

"You guys are all invited to my graduation…it's _August, 25__th_ please come if you can!"

The gang giggles.

"What's so funny?"

"We know…Kimora and your mother already informed us," replies Rinoa.

"Really?"

"Yes, they sure did," remarks Shinto.

"Well, I was going to inform you guys,"

"When the day of?" laughs Mina.

"No…I was getting around to it,"

"Sure you were!" Rinoa replies jokingly.

"Whatever!" Kenji cries.

"Kenji…we'll catch you at graduation!" Mina calls as they continued their way back into Tokyo.

"Okay…see you guys!" Kenji cries as he too made his way back into the vicinity of the city…

* * *

Kenji soon arrives at the front gate of his home. He stepped through the gate, as he was making his way over to the front hikido, he pauses at the front steps and staring at the figure before him.

"Father!"

Kenshin peers over at his son.

"Kenji,"

"What are you doing out here?"Kenji asks as he took a seat next to his father.

"Just enjoying the evening,"

"I see,"

"What did you do this afternoon?" Kenshin asks.

Kenji turns to his father. "After, I escorted Kimora to work, I just happened to run into Shinto,"

"He invited me to Otogi teahouse…we meant up with Rinoa and Mina…we got enjoy all these different teas from all over Japan, and we were entertained by some _Haiku_ poets and _Shakuhachi and Koto_ performances!"

"Goodness, I didn't know that teahouses held such _extravagant _performances…must be a new thing of the Meiji,"

"I think this was just a special event Otogi was giving to promote their teahouse,"

"Nonetheless, you seemed to have had an eventful evening…that you most certainly did,"

"Oh father…it was indeed, we should all go there sometimes,"

"I agree we should!"

"How about we go there after my graduation?"

"That sounds like a good idea to me!"

"Great! I'm sure everyone will enjoy it as much as I did!" Kenji cries with glee.

Kenshin smiles at Kenji, and stares into the evening sky.

Kenji looks over at his father; he notices his father's despondent demeanor.

"Father!"

"Yes?"

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"I cannot say for sure…but you seem a bit sad, and tense,"

Kenshin turned to his son. "Kenji, thanks for the concern…but I assure you that I'm fine,"

Kenji peers into his father's calm blue eyes with a look of uncertainty.

("_He doesn't seem to believe me…my deception must be seeping through my eyes_,")

"Kenji, I cannot lie…I'm still a bit upset over the pain your accuser caused you,"

"Father, to be completely honest with you…I was more upset over the thought that _you_ could have possibly been the _Battosai_,"

Kenshin felt his belly tighten and his heart race. "Kenji, what would you have done if…lest say I claimed to be the _Battosai_?"

Kenji turns and peers at his father.

"Father, why would you ask me something like that?"

"I…just…wanted to know…what your reaction would be…that's all," Kenshin stammers.

Kenji embraces his Kenshin's hand in his own and glared into his eyes. "I would _hate _you…hate you for callously _murdering_ all those men…_hate_ you for spilling so much blood, but most of all I would _hate_ you for keeping the _secret_ from me that you were the _Battosai_ most of all!"

Kenshin turned away from his son's piercing glare…he could no longer look into his eyes because of his insidious deception.

"Father, you told me…that you were not the _Battosai_…so there would be no need for me to harbor hate or to ever think about you being that man…right?"

Kenshin nods.

He kept his head turned the other direction.

Kenji soon grew suspicious of his father's answer.

He took notice that his father would no longer look him in the eye.

("_Why wouldn't he look at me_?")

"Father? Are you lying to me?"

"What?"

"Why of all sudden you cannot seem to look me in the eye?"

Kenshin remains silent.

"**So were you really the **_**Battosai**_?" Kenji yells as he felt his body grow with anger.

"No…Kenji I swear I wasn't not the _Battosai_!"

"No…you're lying!"

Kenshin turns to his upset child. He reaches over and gently began coddling his face.

"My dear son…I would never _lie _to you…and I swear that I was not the _Battosai_,"

"You _vehemently_ swear that you were not the _Battosai_?"

"I do!"

Kenji leans over and embraces his father in his arms.

"Father…thank you so much for the reassurance,"

"Of course!"

The two men pulled apart from one another.

Kenshin peered into his son's gloomy eyes.

"Cheer up…your graduation is only two days away…you have much to look forward...that you most certainly do,"

"Yes, I'm terribly excited!"

"As you should be…Kenji I'm so proud of you…you're the _best _son a father could ever as for," Kenshin says as he wipes away a tear from his son's face.

"Father…thank you…for the kind words…they mean so much to me!" Kenji stammers.

Kenshin smiles.

"I'm going to head inside," Kenji says standing to his feet.

"Are you coming inside?"

"No, I'm going to stay out here, and enjoy the rest of the evening,"

"Good night, father!" Kenji cries as he slips through the front hikido.

Kenshin lowers his head and clutched his heavy, deceitful heart.

The pent up tears start pouring from his eyes.

("_Kenji, I'm so sorry…for all the lies and deception!_")

("_I'm a horrible, despicable father!_")

("_One day I shall reveal the truth to you!_") …

* * *

_Two days later…_

* * *

Kenji peers out of his small circular window.

He smiled and stares into the glimmering morning skies.

The sun's ray illuminated within in deep blue eyes.

It's such a beautiful day he thought, a perfect day as a matter-of-fact.

He stood to his feet, and made his way over to his desk.

Kenji peers at his reflection in the mirror.

He tugs at the sleeves of his Kimono.

He was wearing the special outfit that his mother made for him.

It was special to him, as today was.

("_I cannot believe the moment has finally arrived!_")

("_Today is the day I will become a man…and start my the beginning of my life with my beloved!_")

He glances over at the clock on his wall.

"I need to be on my way!" he cries as he dashes out to his room and into the _washitsu_.

"Mom…dad I'm heading out!"

"Kenji, can't you just wait a few more minutes?"

"Mom, I don't want to be late to my own graduation," he says as he stood with his arms crossed at their front hikido.

"Guys, what's the hold up?"

"Kenshin is still in the shower room…and I believe Megumi and Sanosuke are on their way," she replies as she steps out of the kitchen.

Kenji sighs. "Mother, I can just meet you guys there!"

"Don't you want anything to eat?"

"I'm much to nervous to eat!"

"You need to have something on your belly,"

"Mother, I will be fine! Can I go already?" he cries impatiently.

Kaoru strode over to her son. "Kenji, I'm just so proud of you!" she says as she straightens out his collar of his formal _haori_.

"Thanks, I owe you and father a great deal,"

"How so?"

"For being the _greatest_ parents a child could ever ask for,"

"Oh Kenji!" Kaoru cries as she embraces her son.

"Your father and I couldn't have asked for a better child," she croons.

Mother and son pulled apart from one another.

"Kenji, go on ahead, we'll see you at your graduation,"

"Mother, are you sure?"

"Yes, go ahead!"

Kenji makes his way to the front hikido. "Thanks!" he replies as he spirited out of the door…

* * *

_In the meantime, as Kaoru was finishing up her breakfast, her husband came into the kitchen. He inquired about Kenji. She let him know that Kenji was already on his way, so he could prepare for his graduation. Kenshin was somewhat relieved; he was still feeling ill will over the deception he expressed to his son. Moments later their dear friends Sanosuke and his wife Megumi arrived at their home. After everyone exchanged pleasantries with one another. Everyone headed out, and made their way down the wooden path, in the deep forests over to the Seyuka dojo. _

Kenji soon arrives at the dojo.

A wave of excitement washed over him as he peers over at his eager classmates.

"Today is the big day!" one calls.

"Sure is," replies another.

"Kenji!" calls a sweet familiar voice.

He turns to the voice.

"Kimora!" he cries excitedly as he ran over embracing her.

"Congratulations, my love!"

"Thanks,"

"The ceremony doesn't start for another thirty minutes,"

"I know, I just wanted to be the first to congratulate you!" she chirps.

Kenji smiles at her thoughtful jester.

He embraces one of her hands within his own.

"Let's go over to the nearby field," Kimora nods.

The pair made their way over to the field.

"Are these sunflowers?" Kimora asks.

"I'm not sure…"

"Their're so beautiful!" Kimora cries as she inhales the air.

"They smell so fresh!"

She plucks one of the flowers from the field.

"What's a sun-flower?" Kenji asks with puzzlement.

"It's a flower that was bought in by some westerners some years ago,"

"It's a simple, yet bright flower, that easily grows, and serves many uses,"

"Is that so?"

"You can eat the seeds of the flower, and I've heard that you can harvest oil from the seeds and use it to cook,"

"That's amazing…how such a simple plant has so much use,"

"It's interesting how something so simple can contain so much complexity," Kimora replies as she places the flower inside of Kenji's haori top.

"Kimora?"

"Just a little something from yours truly,"

"Thank you my love," Kenji says as he graciously accepts his lover's gift…

For the two lovers it seemed as if time stood still as they embraced one another.

Kenji began hearing voices.

He peers over his shoulder.

Many of his classmates started making their way back inside the dojo.

"Kimora, I think it's time for me to head in,"

The two made their way back over to the dojo.

"Kimora, I must start filing inside, I'm sure our parents and friends are on the way, so please wait here for them,"

"Alright," she replies with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Kenji leans over and plants a sweet kiss upon his lover's lips.

Kimora watches as Kenji disappeared inside the dojo.

She gave an impatience sigh as she takes a seat at the foot of the creaky wooden stairs…

* * *

_A few moments later…Kenji's parents, alone with Sanosuke and his wife Megumi arrive at the dojo._

_As they approach the dojo, Sanosuke spots a very familiar figure at the foot of the stairs._

_

* * *

_

"Kimora!"

She peers ahead towards the dirt pathway.

"Dad and mom!" she cries with glee as she stood to her feet.

"Good morning Mr. And Mrs. Himura!"

"Good to see you Kimora," chirps Kaoru.

"Hey, how long how have you been here?" asks her father.

"Not too long,"

"We were looking for you," says her mother.

"I'm sorry…I just couldn't wait to see Kenji,"

"We would have _been_ on time…if we hadn't been _looking_ for you!" replies Sanosuke.

"I'm sorry," she replies.

"Sano, it's quite alright…we seem to have gotten here just in time…that we have!" Kenshin says turning to his friend.

"I suppose," he grunts.

Sounds of voices and footsteps echoed behind them.

Everyone turns to the chatter and footsteps; the noise was coming from others who were making their way over to the dojo.

"Let's go inside and find some good seats!" cries Kaoru.

"Kimora!…wait!"

She turns to the shrill female voice.

"Rinoa!"

"Hey guys!"

"Good morning everyone!" calls Mina.

"Hey guys, its good to see that you all made it!" cries Kimora.

"Everyone, I hate to interrupt the pleasantries, but we really should head inside and find seats!" calls Kaoru as she heads inside the dojo.

Everyone follows her lead and made their way inside the dojo…

* * *

Kenshin and the gang found some cushion seats in the front row of the dojo.

As soon as they sat down at their seats, the dojo began filling quickly.

The dojo was packed with anticipation as all the guests piled in to show their loving support for their sons, brothers, and friends who were getting ready to embark upon a new chapter in their young lives.

Meanwhile, Kenji and his fellow classmates all stood in a formation outside the dojo.

Excitement, anticipation, fear, anxiousness are just some of the mixed emotions Kenji began feeling through his body. He sucks in a deep breathe.

Despite all the mixed feelings Kenji felt relieved that the day he had been waiting for so long had finally arrived.

"I can't believe we are finally graduating!" calls one of his classmates.

"Himura, we did it! We finally made it!"

Kenji turns to his classmate and smiles. "Yes, we have my friend!"

"Gentlemen!"

"I'm going inside to start the ceremony…so please get into your formation, and prepare to come inside!"

"HAI!" all the young men cried as Sensei Seyuka steps back inside the dojo.

"Family…dear friends…may I have your attention please!"

The chatter inside the dojo comes to a halt.

"I want to thank you all for coming out to the graduation!" Sensei Seyuka cries as he steps inside the middle of the dojo.

He bows before each side of the patrons.

"Without further a-do I want to cordial welcome the graduates!"

The entire dojo erupts into a roar of applaud as Kenji and classmates made their way inside the dojo, the young men filled the middle area of the dojo.

As soon as everyone made his way inside, they all took seats upon the cushions in the middle of the dojo.

Kenji glances around the dojo. He spots his family, and dear friends and Kimora in the front row.

"I think Kenji…sees us!" Kimora whispers loudly.

She blows out a small to her beloved.

He smiles and waves at her and the others.

"Everyone, I want to say this ceremony off by saying that I alone with everyone here is extremely proud of all you!"

"Every single one of you has _accomplished_ so much within these four years at this dojo!"

"I'm very pleased that I've had the honor to have you all in my class, it was such a great pleasure!"

"I'm very sad to see you all leave…but I know that many of you are eager to start your new lives!"

"Let's precede with the graduation ceremony," Sensei Seyuka replies as he opens up a small wooden scroll…

* * *

Sensei Seyuka proceeded to read off the names of all the graduating students.

He arrives at the students with the "_H_" last names.

"Izumi Himo!" The audience applauded as the stout young man stood up and went to receive his graduation certificate.

"Guys, I think Kenji is next!" Kaoru cries excitedly.

Eager anticipation began growing in Kenji's belly, as he knew his turn was coming up.

"Kenji Himura!"

Roars of applaud erupted within the audience as Kenji stood to his feet.

He made his way over to Sensei Seyuka.

"Kenji Himura, upon your acceptance from graduating from the Seyuka dojo…I would like to present to you the honor of _Ten __**天 **__Koryu_!"

The dojo grew quiet, as some gasps were heard through the room.

"Sensei…Seyuka!" Kenji stammers.

"It is my pleasure to bestow this honor on you, Kenji Himura…as you are my top student and have consistently keep up your work and grades!" Sensei Seyuka says as he hands Kenji his graduation documents.

"Thank…you!" Kenji cries happily.

He turns to the audience and bows before them and made his way back to his cushion.

The audience erupt into applauds once again.

A wave of happiness hit Kenji tears pierced his eyes.

"Congratulations…Himura!" calls a classmate.

"Thanks!"

"Congrats!" say another.

"Thank you!"

The fresh happy tears rolled from his eyes.

("_I can't believe it!_")

Kenji clutches the parchment close to his heart and turns his attention back over to the ceremony…

* * *

Their graduation came to an end...and Sensei Seyuka began giving a few final words.

"I want to cordial thank everyone for attending this ceremony…and I want to give a special congratulations to Kenji Himura!"

The entire class stood to their feet and bowed before Sensei Seyuka.

The audience erupted in a flood of applaud.

The graduates and all the patrons dispersed as everyone left to find their family, friends and loved ones.

"Kenji!"

He turns to the voice.

"Mom!" he cries.

"Kenji, were so proud of you!" she cries happily as she embraces her son.

"Thank you,"

"Man, you're a _Ten Koryu_! That's amazing!" cries Shinto.

"My love, congratulations!"

"Kenji, congratulations," says Megumi.

"We're all so very proud of you," says Sanosuke.

"Thank you all so very much!"

Kenji replies bowing before them.

Everyone surrounds Kenji and began hugging and giving him congratulatory gestures.

Amidst, his family, and close friends, Kenji notices that his father was quietly standing behind everyone else.

"Excuse me," Kenji says as he made his way over to his father.

The two men stood face-to-face, Kenshin peers at his son.

"My son, congratulations!"

"Thank you!" Kenji cries as he runs into his father's arms.

"I'm so proud of you!"

"Thank you father…I couldn't have done it without your love and support!" Kenji cries as trails of jovial tears pierced his eyes.

"You're the best, my son!" Kenshin says as he wipes away his son's tears.

"Mr. Himura!"

"Sensei Seyuka!"

"It's so good to see you again," he says.

"Same to you too, my friend," Kenshin replies.

"I just wanted to come over and personally congratulate Kenji!"

"Sensei Seyuka, thank you so much for bestowing me with the _Ten Koryu_ honor…I'm still in awe of this honor,"

Sensei Seyuka turns to Kenji. "Kenji, you deserved it…your honor and dedication to your studies and the hard work, merit your right to this honor,"

"You are one of the hardest working students…that I have ever had the pleasure to teach,"

"Sensei Seyuka!"

"Now, I want you to go out there and be all you can be…I have a strong feeling in my heart that you are going to become a great _leader_ for our nation in the very near future,"

Kenji smiles and took a bow at Sensei Seyuka's inspirational banter.

"I thank you very much everything Sensei Seyuka!"

"Sensei Seyuka!" calls one of the students.

He bows before Kenji and his father and makes his way over to the student.

"C'mon, father let's go join the others,"

"Hai!" replies Kenshin…

* * *

Kenji and the gang soon left the dojo.

They made their way over to the Otogi Teahouse to celebrate Kenji's graduation.

"Is this the graduation party for Kenji Himura?"

"Yes," replies Kaoru.

"Please follow me inside!" calls the young hostess.

"This is teahouse is quite nice…that it most certainly is," Kenshin says he steps inside.

The small teahouse was filled with other chattering patrons who were enjoying the tea and other exotic delicacies.

The young hostess slid opens a single wooden hikido in the back corner of the teahouse.

"Please step inside and have a seat,"

"This is so nice," calls Kaoru.

"That it is!" replies Kenshin.

Kenji takes a seat next to his father.

"Here a menu of our teas and other delicacies," the young hostess says handing the menu to Kenshin.

"If you have any questions…please inquire your waitress as so…she will be here in a moment,"

"Thank you!" replies Kenshin.

She bows before them and steps out of the room shutting the hikido behind her.

"So this is the famous Otogi teahouse?" asks Sanosuke.

"Yes, this teahouse is one of the best in all of Nippon," replies Rinoa.

"This teahouse serves teas from all over Japan," says Mina.

"Not to mention their fine delicatessens!" chirps Shinto.

"Kenshin, can I see the menu?"

"Of course," Kenshin replies handing the menu over to his wife.

Kenshin peers around the room. The walls were bare expect for a small kakemono painting that lined the wooden walls in front of him.

Kenshin sucks in a deep breathe and inhales the air.

The scent of fresh brewed tea filled his senses.

"Hello, everyone!" calls a young shrill voice.

"My name is Minako, I will be your waitress…is everyone ready to order?"

"No…not yet!" says Sanosuke.

"I can definitely give you guys so more time,"

"Miss Minako…for some of us this is our first time here…so we're not too sure where to start," says Kaoru.

"I'm sorry…the tea ceremony here takes place in three intervals, first you start off with the traditional green teas…and the second interval is delicacies, and the final interval is another round of tea from a brew of both Japanese and western influence,"

"There on the menu is divided into teas from all regions in Nippon…to teas from different western lands, and depending on your tastes…there are teas for everyone, sweet, to bitter, to exotic!"

"I will give you all a few more minutes to decide,"

"Thanks for the explanation," says Megumi.

"Hai!" Minako cries as she bows to everyone and steps out from the room.

Kenshin turns to his son.

"Kenji, you mentioned coming here…what would you suggest?"…

* * *

Soon everyone decides on what they tea and snacks they wanted. Within a few moments the wooden hikido slides open, and Minako steps inside the room with a small tray filled stemming hot teas.

She made her way around the low-table setting.

She sat down, a large white ceramic bottle along with nine small sake cups.

"Hey what's that?" asks Sanosuke.

"Its sake,"

"Sake?" asks Kaoru.

"We didn't order any sake! Did we?" Kaoru asks glaring at everyone at the table.

"The sake is compliments of Otogi…for the your son's graduation!" Minako replies as she steps out of the room.

"Free sake!" cries Sanosuke.

"That's great!" Shinto cries as he grabs one of the sake cups.

"Guys, how about we start with the tea first," suggests Mina.

"Fine!" Shinto says sighing.

Kenshin picks up his teacup.

The fresh smell of green tea and pomegranates filled Kenshin's senses.

He tilted his head back and took a small sip of the stemming hot brew.

The tea felt warm and soothing as he went into his body.

"Father!"

Kenshin peers over at Kenji. "How is it?"

Kenshin takes another sip of the tea. "This is definitely some of the best tea I've ever had!"

Kenji grins. "I'm so glad you like it!"

As Kenshin indulged in the rest of the tea he felt his body gradually falling into a more peaceful relaxing state…

* * *

Everyone chatted and enjoyed their tea and snacks. Kenshin peers at the others. His frazzled state of mind soon faded in the celebrated atmosphere. He decided to partake in the festive mood of the others, after all his dear son not only graduated, he graduated with special honors how could he as a father not be jolly and celebrate this joyous occasion for his son. Kenshin takes a sip of his sake.

While enjoying the sake a sudden thought pops into his head.

"Everyone!"

"Everyone!"

"Yes, father!"

"I would like to call a toast!"

"A toast to not only celebrate his honors and graduation…but a toast to celebrate the beginning of your life as a man!" Kenshin calls as he lifts his sake cup.

He turns to his child.

"A toast!" cries Kaoru.

"A toast!" says Kimora.

"A toast!" echoes the others.

Everyone clacks his or her sake cups together in celebration of Kenji.

Kenji stood to his feet.

"I would like to say a few words,"

"I wouldn't have made it this far without the_ love_ and _support_ of everyone in this room!"

"I just wanted to _thank _you all for the supporting, and caring for me!"

"I thank my dear friends Rina, Mina and Shinto for always being there for me, and for having a shoulder to lean on,"

"I thank my dearest love for all her love and attentiveness,"

Kimora smiles and blows a sweet kiss at her beloved.

"I want to thank Mr. And Mrs. Segara for allowing me to court their daughter,"

"That's all you have to thank us for?" asks Sanosuke.

"Sano!" his wife cries scolding him.

"No, I'm sorry I was going to say I thank you too for being there for me, and acting as my surrogate parents, and for supporting and caring for me,"

"Not that's more like," grunts Sanosuke.

"I want to thank my parents for supporting me every step of the way,"

"I wouldn't be anything without you guys, thank you for loving and caring for me!"

"Kenji, you've the _greatest_ son a mother could ever ask for!" his mother chirps with glee.

"Thanks mom!"

He turns to his father.

Kenshin felt his son-piercing stare.

Kenji grabs his heart.

"Most of all I want to thank my father!"

Kenshin's heart started beating rapidly in his chest.

"I don't know were to start…"

"Thank you for keeping me grounded and focused…and staying on me about my studies,"

"I want to thank you for being such a great role model to me!"

"Thank you…for…being…the…_best_ father…a son could…ever ask for!" he stammers as he tightly embraces his father.

"Your welcome!" he whispers loudly.

The two men pull apart from one another.

Warm tears pierced Kenshin's eyes.

His body began shaking and his heart started racing in his chest.

("_Kenji…Kenji!_")

Everyone's voices began fading in the distance as Kenshin's mind descended into a cesspool of the reminiscent of his deception.

"Kenshin!"

"Kenshin!"

"Yes!" he cries.

"Let's go!" calls his wife.

Kenshin nods as he stood to his feet and follows her out of the room.

"Thank you all for coming!" cries Minako.

"Thank you please come again!" expresses the young jovial hostess…

* * *

After, everyone exchanged pleasantries with one another; everyone went on their way. Rina, Mina and Shinto, Kimora and Kenji headed into downtown Tokyo to continue Kenji's graduation celebration. Meanwhile Sanosuke and his wife, alone with Kaoru and Kenshin headed back to their respective homes.

Kenji, Kimora and the others partook in some of the activities around town. They attended a local Kabuki play, a Sumo match in neighboring Shinjuku district. As the day faded into evening, Shinto remembers that today was "_Independence Day_" The day that Nippon was free from the Shogunate's rule.

To celebrate Nippon's _Independence Day_, a ceremonial festival began during the early evening.

After the gang enjoys the fruits of their country's independence they head over to the center of the Hokkaido River Bridge.

"I think the fireworks show is getting ready to start!" cries Rinoa.

"I hope so!" Mina cries anxiously.

"I love fireworks!" chirps Kimora.

Many of the youth of Edo began gathering on the arc of the bridge as well.

The air was filled with the sounds of chattering voices and footsteps as people pass over the bridge, and/or stop to watch the impeding fireworks show.

Kimora steps closer to her beloved.

He peers into her deep green eyes.

He embraces her in his arms.

Suddenly thunderous sounds pierced the air, within a matter of seconds shots of red, green, blue filled the clear night skies.

"It's so pretty!" croons Kimora.

"Isn't it!" replies Kenji.

Everyone continues watching the festival night skies light up with an array of colors from the fireworks…

* * *

"Everyone thanks so much for everything!"

"Your welcome!" cries Rinoa.

"We're so freaking proud of you Kenji! I know I sound like a broken record but damn Kenji you are the man!" Shinto cries excitedly.

"Thanks Shinto!" Kenji replies with laughter.

"I'm sorry guys we have to end things so early but I do have to go to work early tomorrow," Kimora cries.

"It's fine, I started working with my parents, so I have to work early morning as well," Mina replies.

"You guys take care and have a good night!" Kenji says to his friends.

"Thanks, guys take care!" calls Rinoa.

Kenji and Kimora watch as the trio descended over the pass of the bridge.

"C'mon Kimora let's get you on home," Kenji says as he and Kimora too headed back into the main road…

* * *

Kenji escorts his beloved back to her home, and made his way back to his own home. He quietly headed up to his room. Kenji fell back against the softness of his bed. The softness felt soothing against his tired aching body.

The day's festive events had drained him.

He rubs his hand against his chest he now remembered the gift Kimora had given him earlier.

He pulls out the small sunflower Kimora gave me him earlier out of his haori, he sat it down on his _tansu_.

He also pulls out his graduation and _Ten Koryu_ certificates. He peers at them and smiles.

"I can finally start my life as a man!" he cries happily as he clutches them tightly.

Kenji shuts his tired weary eyes.

Within a matter of moments Kenji fell fast asleep tightly gripping his graduation honors…

* * *

_A few hours later some time during the middle of the night…_

* * *

Kenshin and Kaoru settled in for the night, as soon as Kenshin shut his eyes, his thoughts filled with the Kenji's praising words he spoke of earlier. Kenshin couldn't fall asleep as soon as he did he started tossing and turning constantly throughout the night. Finally he decided after a few hours of tossing and turning that he would just get up to calm his thoughts.

"I cannot sleep!" Kenshin cries as he slowly climbs out of his bedroll.

He made his way out of his bedroom.

Kenshin slowly strode down the hall.

He stops at Kenji's room.

Without a moment's hesitation he slowly slid open his hikido.

Kenshin peers inside.

He saw that his son was fast asleep.

He steps inside his room and walks over to his bed.

("_He seems to be resting peacefully,_")

Kenshin leans over, he gently strokes his son's soft youthful face.

Kenshin glances down at his chest.

("_What's this he is holding?_")

He slowly and gently pulls the papers out of his hands and looks over them.

("_These are Kenji's graduation papers!_")

He smiles and sat them down upon his _tansu_.

("_Kenji!_")

He pulls his covers over his body.

Kenji slightly flinches in response.

("_I hope I didn't wake him!_")

Kenshin softly coddled his son's face.

("_Kenji…I'm so sorry!_")

He stood to his feet and made his way over to the hikido.

Kenshin steps back out into the hallway.

He leans his body against the hard tatami wall and buries his face in his hands.

("_Kenji…I never meant to lie to you…I'm such a terrible father!_")

The heaviness of his guilt pulls him to the ground.

His body started shaking, and his heart raced.

("_My son you deserve a better man as a father than me!_")

Kenshin remains on the ground in pain from his own deception for the reminder of the night…

* * *

_Early the following morning…_

* * *

Kenji sits up in his bed. He rubs his eyes.

The smell of rice and fresh eggs filled his senses.

"Mom is making breakfast!"

He stretched and stood to his feet. Kenji heads out of his room; he rubs his eyes and made his way over to the shower room.

He splashes somecool water on his face.

The cool water jarred Kenji awake.

He walks out of the shower room and descended downstairs into the kitchen.

"Smells good!"

His mom sat down a small tray upon the low table.

Kenji sat down he turns to his right.

"Where's father?"

"Your father still sleeping…he mentioned that he wasn't feeling too well,"

"Oh…that's too bad…he seemed fine yesterday,"

"Maybe the celebration was a bit too much for him!" cries Kenji.

"Kenji…now that's not nice…yes you're father is older but he just needs to more rest than we do," she says scolding her son.

"I know mother…I was just being _factitious_!"

"Kenji!"

"I'm so happy to finally be done with school,"

"I can only imagine," replies Kaoru.

"I'm hoping that I can go out and find some work soon,"

"Well, it shouldn't be too difficult seeing that the winter solstice is coming up there should be plenty of work out on the docks and whatnot,"

"I certainly hope so,"

"When were you planning on job hunting?"

"Today perhaps!"

His mother grimaces. Kenshin peers at her disdained expression.

"Mother, why are you looking that way?"

"Kenji, you haven't been outside today…have you?"

"No…why?"

"You should go take a look,"

Kenshin glares at his mother and slowly stood to his feet.

He made his way over to the front hikido, he slid the paper door open he was immediately greeted by a thick blanket of coldness.

Droplets of rain fell heavy from the overcast skies.

Faint sounds of thunder could be heard in the distance.

He shut the front hikido and stepped back inside.

"Mother, when did it begin storming?"

"A couple of hours ago,"

"I must have been sound asleep...I didn't hear a thing,"

"I know I can't stop you but it…doesn't seem like it would be a good day to go job searching,"

"Mother, you're right…I don't think it would be a good time either," Kenji replies sadly.

He made his way back over to the low table. He sat down next to his mother and sighs…

* * *

Meanwhile on the outskirts of Tokyo…in a small remote village, a gathering of people stood outside in the freezing cold, rain in a formation.

The people were standing and attentively watching and listening to a tall, gaudy silver-haired man before them giving a hortatory speech.

"My fellow Free Slayers…the time has come!"

"I have located the _Battosai_'_s _offspring!"

"He has been spotted near Tokyo!"

"We need to find the boy and bring him back here!"

"Once we _find_ and take that pernicious boy…we can exact **our **revenge against that **bastard**_…Battosai_!" he snorts.

"**HAI**!" chants the gathers.

"_**Battosai…the Free Slayers and myself are coming so be prepared**_!" he yells with furor into the crowd.

"**HAI**!"

He steps out into the freezing cold rain and peers into the overcast skies.

"_**BATTOSAI…YOU'RE WORST NIGHTMARE IS COMING FOR YOU**_!"he screams out loud into the hard cold air as the rain beat down heavily upon his body…

* * *

*****Special notes: **

_washitsu_: Japanese styled living room

_roji_: is a small garden usually located outside of a teahouse, the garden has an important function in preparing the guests for the Japanese tea ceremony.

_chashitsu_: is also apart of a teahouse, its the area that houses the patrons of the teahouse.

_mizuya_: the kitchen area of the teahouse.

_koto and shakuhach_i: both traditional Japanese instruments. The shogunate government banned their use, but the Meiji government allowed for the shakuhachi to be, if only accompanied by the koto.

_Kawahigashi, Hekigodo: _one of the most prominent students of the great modern haiku master, Masaoka Shinki

_Murakami, Kijo: _the Haiku poet, was born in Edo in 1865, and moved to Takasaki city in 1873. He was in sympathy with Masaoka Shiki and joined his group to publish the first edition of 'Hototogisu', the famous Haiku magazine.

* _These two men really existed...I made sure that they were both alive during the time the timeline of the Rurouni Kenshin series. _

_Meiji Tea ceremonies: _During the Meiji period, the tea ceremony was no longer the sole privilege of the samurai class. As a result, frugality and simplicity returned to the tea ceremony, which was now enjoyed by a greater number of Japanese. Even women began to learn the art, which had historically been reserved for men.

_Ten Koryu:_ is a play on words, I needed to find a word for someone who graduated with high honors from a dojo, so I took these two words Ten 天 which means - Heaven: Shodan to Godan (first degree to fifth degree) and ko-ryu which is comprised of two different kanji characters. The first character, _ko_ , means classical, old, or ancient. The second, _ryu_ (or nagare ) represents a flow, flowing, school, lineage, or tradition. When these two characters are joined they represent a classical school, old flow, or an old flowing tradition. Add this to bujutsu or bugei and you have a classical military art. This is what Kenji and his classmates were learning at Sensei Seyuka's dojo. Since the restoration, there was no longer a need for samurai and assassins so people in Nippon began going back to learning the traditional classical military arts.

*_I figured this is the closest definition I could find that would fit the meaning of someone who attends a dojo without knowing Japanese. _


End file.
